Enumasam Part II
by Vicious Cerberus
Summary: A continuation of Enumasam read the regular Enumasam story to understand it has a better description. SephirothxFujin Set in the FF8 world Sephiroth has arrived through the Lifestream he and more FF characters must overcome new enemies and life challenges. Chapter 44: Definitely Outdone. Up.
1. Chapter 1

After almost ten years I have finally returned with a little more inspiration to try and continue my Enumasam story. If you have not read the first 25 chapters under my other name of either Vicious One or Vicious Death then you will be totally lost so read them first. The reason I have started this new profile is simply because I have no recollection of my password or email for the older profile. So in advance I thank you for reading.

 **Enumasam Chapter 26: Ember to Inferno**

Seifer knew he couldn't keep up without the use of his spells, and even then it would be doubtful so he started off by casting haste on himself to try and match Hezmon's speed. The two stood but a few feet in front of the fiend,Seifer struck first jabbing with his blade which was quickly knocked to the side and as he stumbled he would have been stuck in the back with Hezmon's spear, but Fujin quickly sidestepped in front of the point and blocked it with her sword. Seifer was now behind his enemy with FUjin blocking his decisive attacks, albeit clumsily, though with Sephiroth's blood running through her veins she was able to keep up with this hellish creature. Fujin really wished she had had her wind chakram at that point at least she knew how to use it with expertise.

Seifer regained his balance and faced the creature's back he slashed vertically while Fujin attacked horizontally. Hezmon blocked both attacks with the handle of his steel spear then twisted causing Seifer's black blade to enter into Fujin;s shoulder and Fujin;s blade to sut across Seifer's chest, if not for FUjin's heightened reflexes the wound may have been mortal. Seifer stumbled again pulling the point of his blade from the woman's shoulder and falling to the ground where he quickly cast cure on himself to close his wounds and stop the bleeding. Fujin's wound hurt but it sealed itself until only the blood stained her leather jacket.

"Hahaaa I haven't had so much fun playing with insects in a long time, but it;s time to end you knight," Hezmon spoke through his twisted mouth. He was on Seifer in a second and punched him in the stomach so had it stopped his heart, the orange gunblade wielder dropped his sword and fell all the way down in a crumpled heap.

"SEIFER," Fujim said as she rushed the demon in a second she had cut his back in an ex shape and knocked him into one of the walls of the crater. She reached down to the fallen knight and used her thunder magic to shock his heart back to beating. Hezmon screamed in rage, in frustration for one of the insects had hurt him, he picked himself back up from the rubble he had been thrown into and threw a fireball at Fujin. Seifer quickly put up a protect spell in his injured state and deflected it. Fujin smiled back at the gunblade wielder who sat up and drug himself to a corner of the crater with Fujim dragging him.

"Well looks like I fucked this up pretty good huh Fuj?" He shook his head back and forth to clear his vision "I'll try to help from the sidlelines but I can't do much else sorry I made a fool of myself heh,"

"Well well, so called knight now who's the chicken-wuss?" Zell smarted across the crater, smiling at Seifer.

"You;re still a wuss he just got lucky that's all,and p.s. fuck you," The orange haired injurie shouted.

"Enough enough talk I am sick of your weakling mouths it's time for you to die, and you knight will die slowly when I am done with this woman, who dares to scratch my skin!" Hezmon screamed not believeing someone, especially a woman to have hurt him. He threw his spear at her and ran at the same time it was incredible he ran as fast as he had thrown his weapon Fujin knocked the spear to the side where it entered into the dirt and was repeatedly punched in the stomach by Hezmon until she caught his fist on the end of her blade, cuttting it almost to the wrist.

While his hand was caught on Fujin's blade Seifer caste blizzaga and knocked the fiend back a few feet where he fell to the ground next to his spear.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hope you all enjoyed review if you want so I have some motivation to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized the last chapter was not that great I just started writing again so give me some time to get into the swing of things again and I am using wordpad so any really bad errors I apologize for in advance.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Enumasam Chapter 27: Sinder**

A crescent moon lit up the night sky illuminating the fallen psychopath who lay face down and motionless next to his serpent spear.

"Haha Fuj looks like we won, guess he wasn't so tough after all huh Squall?" Seifer gloated as the katana wielding woman helped him tp his feet. They walked together until they reached Hezmon where Fujin stopped dead in her tracks. She suddenly shoved the gunbladist forward and unsheathed her weapon.

"HEARTBEAT," the silver haired mistress spoke as Sephiroth nodded to her. SHe attempted to bring her blade down onto the back of Hezmon's neck, but it was stopped inches short by a clawed hand.

"I don't think so, I guess I'll have to use my transformation. Such a waste for insects but it will suffice..." The fiend stood still gripping the negative blade before shoving back on the sharpened steel pushing Fujin away from him as he reached his full heighth once again. Flames started to sprout out everywhere on his torso as he let out a low growl. The fire spread all over his body until all that Fujin could see was an egg shapped ball of oranges and reds, she had to back away from all of the heat. There was a huge shockwave that eminated from the midst of the inferno big enough to make the few remaining buildings around the crated shake, it swept Seifer and hius gunblade away from the middle of the crater and next to Zell, his gunblade twirled and entered the crater's wall just a foot from his head. The shockwave was big enough that it roused Tifa from her unconscious state as well.

If not for Fujin sticking her katana in the ground she would have went flying considering she was the closest to the fiend. Squall and Sephiroth both slid back a few inches digging their feet into the earth to stay stable.

The blaze calmed until Hezmon was revealed, he was now a crimson color and lava radiated beneath his skin, his horns had turned more ram like and curled around his ear holes. The demonic creature had grown in heighth by at least a foot. His skin stretched smirk was nowa snout with two rows of razor sharp teeth, and he had an extra pair of arms just below his normal ones. Hezmon's muscles bulged with new strength, they had doubled in size, his loose fitting silk pants threatened to rip into shreds as they were skin tight. He dislodged his serpent spear from the ground next to him gripping it in his upper right hand and it was engulfed in fire.

"Now...where were we?" a very lowvoice came from the monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enumasam Chapter 28: Brief Imtermission**

Fujin dislodged her blade from the ground and examined her new strengthened foe, Seifer was all but useless he may have been able to cast a few spells but besides that he would've just got in her way. She gripped her negative sword in both hands and readied herself for an attack, Fujin's impatience got the better of her as she charged the monstrous demon. The demons bottom set of arms were crossed and an evil smirk appeared on his face With her enhanced speed she swung her sword down on Hezmon's head, he blocked it with ease using his flaming trident before delivering a left fist to her stomach. The warruor stumbled backwatd from the blow and gasped for air.

She had never been hit so hard in her life it almost made her vomit, she recovered quickly thanks to enhanced healing though. After she regained her composure she thought it was going to be an almost impossible battle he hadn't even started using his extra set of arms yet. Though that wouldm't stop her determination, especially to try and impress Sephiroth.

"Normally that would have killed a mere mortal, ah makes me reminesce haha," The fiend mocked. "How about we make this a little more interesting?" He growled.

"HOW?" Fujin responded. The fiend tilted his head.

"How about bare knuckles...at least for awhile?" Fujin wasn't about to back down from this demon's challenge so she sheathed her sword and tightened her leather gloves. Hezmon stuck his spear in the ground next to him and flexed his four arms.

"What in the fuck is she thinking?!" Squall pondered out loud. Zell, Seifer, and Tifa all wondered the same thing, but Sephiroth just smirked. He knew she was trying to show off for him and he admired her for it, as foolish as it was.

"I know it is not the smartest thing to do but she wants to prove how useful she is, even though I hardly doubt she can beat him one on one since her partners out." Sephiroth stated. "and if things go too badly we can always make an entrance."

Squall smiled in response "I can only hope Fujin leaves some for me." Seiferturmed towards amd upward to look at Squall.

"FuckI aim't completely useless, cept my ribs are screwed and I got a killer headeache I can still use suppofrt magick," the orange haired gunbladist slowly stood and pulled his blade from from the crater wall snd went to sit cross legged closer to Zell and Tifa, who had sat up and was rubbing her own back, where earlier the talons were buried deep in her.

"Well looks like I missed part of the show? So you pretty much got your ass kicked too eh?" Tifa asked Seifer,who's face turned red answered.

"No I'm not out yet I can cast spells but I can't fight no more, just like you two hah!"

Tifa looked up to Zell her head still in his lap and asked "Id Fujin a good hand to hand combatatant ?"

"Well she used to fight with a wind chakram, like a circular thing with some spikes coming off of it. Sephiroth her master, I mean boyfriend is trying to teach her to use a sword, though this is the first fight she has been in with her katana. You heard Hezmon say he wanted to play around and if things go south Squall and Sephiroth can still jump in. The only thing you really missed was the worst blizzard spell cast I have ever seen." Zell pointed his thumb to Seifer.

"So she doesn't have any close quarters combat experience and NOW the son of a bitch is even stronger, this is going to be bad." Tifa responded with no faith whatsoever in her comrade. "How can that woman like Sephiroth he's a freak of nature regardless of what he says or does.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enumasam Chapter 29: Pandemonium**

Fujin knew it was reckless, hell a single blow to the stomach had made her lose her lunch, but, she would not embarass herself in front of Sephiroth. She dashed forward and tried a left swing on Hezmon, though he was so tall she was aiming at an upwards angle severely reducing the effectiveness of her strikes. The fiend turned his head just in time to where the attack slid harmlessly by his muzzle, while her arm was still outstretched he grabbed her wrist and threw her into a wall of the crater.

The warrioress flipped to where her feet made contact with the wall first and used her momentum to boost herself toward Hezmon again, this time spinning to where her right foot would catch the beast's head. Hezmon ducked and sent an uppercut to the woman's chin which landed with a sickening cracking noise before sending Fujin up into the air where she once again backflipped and landed drunkenly on her feet where she shook her head and tried to cure her blurred vision. It was not going in any way towards her favor.

The warrior spit out a stream of blood as Hezmon lunged for her he wrapped his left hand around her throat and picked her up off her legs. He then proceeded to use his right fist and smash it into her face, she kicked against the vice like grip.

"Goddamnit guys do something!" Tifa shouted to Squall as she watched in horror, Zell sat next to her teeth clenched. Suddenly a bolt of ice flew from somewhere to shatter against the demon's back, giving Fujin the distraction she needed to escape the pounding.

"Aaaahhhggg, I am so sick of you!" Hezmon pointed the palm of his hand towards Seifer, the one who had once again interfered in his fun.

"At least I'll die with some dignity," The gunbladist smirked as a giant wall of flame from Hezmon shot toward him, he rolled to the right of it the best he could but it still burnt his left arm and brown trench coat to sinders, all that was left of his offhand was bones and pieces of burnt meat, he screamed in agony. Though the screams were cut short because of Zell using cure magic to regenerate the lost tissue, Seifer was still in severe pain tears ran from his eyes freely.

"This is starting to get out of hand," Squall said to the stoic Sephiroth "don't you think it's time we made an entrance?" he inquired hands on his gunblades.

"NOT DONE." Fujin answered Squall's question as she brushed herself off blood ran from her mouth and nose but she quickly wiped it off as she stood at Hezmon's back. A whirlwind started to pick up around her slowly at first before gaining momentum, it got so strong that the demonic fiend returned his attention to the warrior. Zell ran down to Seifer and drug him out of the crater and Tifa followed until they were all up at the crater's edge by Squall and Sephiroth.

"A summon?" Sephiroth questioned.

"No a Junction with Pandemona, the guardian force I gave back to her after we defeated the sorceress, and to think all this time she was fighting alone..." Squall responded.

"Oh really and so now she's using all of her power?" Sephiroth wondered as the cyclone around Fujin grew to a large twister pulling Hezmon toward it as he dug his feet into the ground it cracked and still drug him.

"I don't remember Pandemona being this strong, it must be what you did to her combined with her guardian force," Squall stated to the group.

Sephiroth nodded Tifa and Zell watched in awe and Seifer had blacked out from the pain he was in.

The twister suddenly stopped and Fujin was seen once again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Please review thanks ahead of time. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Enumasam Chapter 30: Sin Harvest**

Deep purple and light lavender hair adorned her head, it was the same length but now jagged around her face, her eyes were golden with cat slit pupils and she hovered a few inches off of the ground.

"I've never seen a Junction like this," Squall said.

"Where I'm from Summons use an ability and then disappear, they don't modify a person's actual form," Sephiroth responded.

"I suppose a Junction has a deeper bond, along with your d.n.a. it seems to be more powerful, but Bahamut only knows the strain it will put on both her mind and body," Squall reasoned. Zell and Tifa nodded in acknowledgement.

"Maybe she will have a chance," the brunette fist fighter commented.

"That's not fair I wielded the Masamune why the hell am I not that powerful?" Zell complained.

"Did I turn you into what I am?" Sephiroth looked down to the cross-legged duelist.

"Yeah ya jackass you've still got a lot of training to do," Squall smarted.

"At least I'm not blacked out like that pansy over there," Zell smirked pointing a thumb towards the unconscious Seifer.

"You also didn't have your arm burnt off babe," Tifa responded. Zell lost his argument and turned his view towards the ground and then to Fujin.

"We'll see if she's any better," tattoo face said changing the subject entirely. Fujin raised her hands in front of her with her palms facing her enemy, Hezmon wasn't taking chances and took off toward her with his spear pointed outward though before he could reach her she whispered.

"Wind Sickles." Crescent shaped streaks of air shot out of her hands and at the demonic fiend who tried to block them with his serpent spear and extra set of hands but it was an onslaught and when they hit him they drew molten lava from his body. Hezmon held multiple lacerations on his forearms and chest but it didn't slow him down any, as he continued toward her she drew her negative blade.

"Wench, you'll pay for what you have done to my form," he threatened as he brought his spear up diagonally she struck it with her sword. Wind and fire forcing against each other as they both gritted their teeth, elements pressing back and forth as the crater cracked and sank deeper under the two's feet. Hezmon used his extra pair of arms to attack Fujin's stomach which was unguarded, but it seemed to hardly faze her. She smirked at him before she brought her head towards his in a quick headbutt, his right horn broke off as he staggered. While he was off balance she quickly struck his inner thigh with her blade.

"Agggghh you little bitch!" He seethed looking down at his missing protrusion. Fujin backflip kicked him in his muzzle and broke out some of his sharpened fangs before landing a few feet away from him.

"END!" Fujin said as she swung her sword repeatedly at a far away distance from the demon sending out shockwaves made of wind at him cutting him even more across his body and chopping one of his arms off. Unfortunately she fell to one knee as her transformed state took its toll on her body, her regular shoulder length gray hair returned and her eyes switched back to that deep green. Hezmon still stood, and now she was defenseless.

"Hahaaa looks like someone got ahead of themselves huh?" The demonic fiend mocked as he strolled toward her clamping his second arm on his left side over his molten stump. Fujin tried to pick herself back up using her sword but her body had been used to its full extent of its physicality. She was about to fall over when a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked up to see the Silver Haired Savior.

"You may wish to avert your eyes," he said. He hadn't unsheathed his weapon but stared at the entity.

"Sin Harvest." Were the only two words he spoke as a halo went around Hezmon's head, he was lifted into the air and his arms bent backward until the bones snapped, his head twisted until it fell to the ground, his legs curled up as he screamed in agony before turning into a pile of flesh and shattered bones. What was left of the demonic fiend fell to the earth making a meaty thumping noise.

"How the hell did you get over there Seph?" Squall inquired.

"While you were watching the fight I slid around behind Fujin in case her Junction didn't last, and as I figured I was right. Though if she hadn't had done so much damage to him my attack wouldn't have worked." Sephiroth answered.

"Good job Fuj," Zell complimented to which Tifa nodded in agreement. Squall had to ask.

"What exactly did you do to that bastard?"

"All of his evils were turned against him," Sephiroth said as he held his hand out to Fujin. Fujin looked at it before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out her sword making a dull clank as it fell beside her. Sephiroth shook his head and smirked as he placed her weapon under his belt on the side that was unarmed and lifted her from the ground.

"Yeah I guess we'll carry Seifer, damn didn't even get to test out my new gunblade skills," Squall complained. Zell and Tifa carried the injured knight and his blade back to the Garden and to the infirmary, which is where Fujin had been placed by her master, as Seifer put it. There was a cool chill in Fujin's room from Statue sitting on the nightstand beside her as she rested.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A little longer than normal had to finally kill Hezmon, but if he's gone for good we have yet to see.

Signed,

V


	6. Chapter 6

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 31: Collateral Damage**

Her skull cracked and popped as she was beaten repeatedly by the demonic fiend Hezmon, two of his clawed hands held her as the upper pair pounded on her head until her vision blurred and he dropped her to the ground.

"Haaahaaa smashed like an insect," he slithered out as he picked up his spear and went to work stabbing her in the stomach, before cutting off her arms with his serpentine spear.

"Now you will burn for eternity," Hezmon spoke as he blasted her with flames from his weapon free hands, but she didn't die she screamed in agony and suffering.

"Sephiroth…" were the last words she could utter as her skin melted to bone. Suddenly there was a cold blast of air on her body and she shot up awake.

Next to her on her pillow was Statue who was using her minor ice magick to cool her off, Fujin had profusely been sweating and talking in her sleep and it was all the miniature Shiva could do to help.

'What's wrong Fujin?' an unearthly female voice spoke inside of her head, which she knew to be Pandemona.

'FINE,' the gray and black haired woman said back to the Guardian Force.

"SEPHIROTH?" Fujin asked Statue who shrugged in response. Apparently her clothes were beside her on the nightstand. She quickly dressed but not without a couple of dizzy spells and a severe hunger. Statue flew up to her right shoulder and took a seat, like a pet bird. Fujin quickly left the infirmary and made her way to the cafeteria where she got a tray of chicken fried rice and an eggroll. She took a seat at a table and slowly ate her food watching as Zell and Tifa grabbed some food and sat down across from her.

"I can't believe the number you did on that bastard Fuj, you almost killed him, and I couldn't even touch the son of a bitch." Zell stated chewing on a hotdog.

"Yeah, but if Sephiroth wouldn't have done what he did do you think it would have ended as pleasantly?" Tifa smarted. Fujin kept her gaze on her eggroll. "By the way that makes me wonder…why did Sephiroth step in exactly? And what is that thing on your arm?" The female martial artist inquired.

"STATUE," Fujin retorted and thumbed the small creature on her shoulder that took a seat on the table and started eating Fujin's rice.

"Okaaayy that was one question, but why did Sephiroth intervene?" She pried.

"Goddamnit, Sephiroth may not want to admit it or act like it but he's a big ol' softy for this girl right here, heh." Zell finally spat out. Tifa's mouth opened in an O.

"What happened when your hair changed colors and you like levitated?" Tifa sure was nosey.

"PANDEMONA." Was the answer she got out of her.

"Yeah babe. Pandemona is her Guardian Force but like Squall said she has Sephiroth's blood running through her too so it was a combined effort." Tattoo face explained. "If I were you I'd keep testing that form out and I don't mean in a totally messed up situation. If you could hold it longer and use more of your GF's power you know how cool that'd be?" For not acting like he had a brain Zell was certainly making sense to her right now. She finished her food with Statue and the two took off to try and find her Silver Haired Savior.

"Edea the damage to Balamb was catastrophic, most of the people there were killed by that bastard and those that weren't are all almost permanently injured, hell I doubt even Seifer's arm will be the same again and Zell's mom…" Squall explained feeling pissed as Sephiroth stood beside him in front of Edea's desk on the repaired third floor.

"Fujin gained a new level of power, which I have never seen before," Sephiroth blankly stated impressed with his girl. Unfortunately Squall didn't find it nearly as impressive.

"Yeah so what?! The town's basically gone the only survivor we have found has been the old weapon shop owner. That piece of shit deserved more torture than death…" Squall exclaimed but Edea held up a hand to silence him.

"Squall, this new power of Fujin's may have only been activated because of the extreme situation IF we can teach her to wield it properly in the future she may save enough lives to make up for this Hezmon as you have explained," Squall stood agape in awe at how little it meant to the headmistress.

"We shall send cadets and students to help rebuild Balamb, who do you think we should have in charge of this task? I already know Sephiroth will be training Fujin to use her new found powers, so Squall what do you think?" Edea explained. Squall tapped his foot for a second.

"Hmph if I'm in charge of rebuilding it then I want Selphie to get the best group of carpenters and masons available and by that I do mean outside of the Garden if necessary," Squall had made his point loud and clear. "Even though I doubt after what's happened anyone would want to even be around the place. First of all it's clean up duty and I'm pretty damned sure that Zell will want to bury his mother. Which I aim to do with all the rest, well what's left of the corpses there," he continued.

"That's fine Squall, have Selphie help I know she is good at organization and maybe that old weapon shop owner knows some architects. Please do your best to keep things together so we can move past this disaster Squall," Edea spoke softly.

"I've known that weapon smith for sometime I'm certain we can get people from Fisherman's Horizon to help, I'll talk to Selphie, and Zell first," the gunbladesman said.

"I will try to harness Fujin's abilities, not just for your benefit but for my future as well," Sephiroth stated before he turned and went down to the first floor.

"See he doesn't give a damn about the damages that that fiend caused!" Squall shouted at Edea after Sephiroth had gone.

"Don't pretend to be so noble Squall; you even said Seifer's arm will probably never be the same again. Like you care at all about him, go to work I've had enough," Matron waved him off.

Sephiroth went to the infirmary to search for Fujin, but he couldn't find her in there, then he went to the cafeteria where he ran into Zell and Tifa.

"Looky looky, it's the man himself," Zell said to the silver haired male.

"I'm goin to my room," Tifa whispered to Zell and pecked him on the cheek as she stared daggers at Sephiroth.

"Where is Fujin?" the long haired man inquired.

"No idea, she came in here with Statue and the two headed back off somewhere," which proved Zell to be no help at all. Sephiroth headed around the circle that made Balamb to the training center. Outside of the steel doors he heard the cries of fiends, big and small on the prowl he also heard Fujin cussing.

"DAMNIT!" Fujin said as she took another swing with her blade at a dragon with four legs and six eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hope you enjoyed

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	7. Chapter 7

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 32: Awww**

'I had almost forgotten about the little one.' He thought as he opened the doors to the training room to see Fujin blocking one of the Hexadragons razor sharp talons. The fluorescent lights shone brightly off of her enemy's scales and off of a light blue blur that kept flying around in front of the fiend's face, seeming to shoot out little bolts of ice into its red eyes. Enough to keep it distracted long enough for the Wind Wielder to push back on her sword and open her enemy's soft underbelly for a swift uppercut type of slash before she realized she was being watched.

"SEPHIROTH." She turned to him as did Statue who stopped flying around, completely dropping both of their guards and the bluish black reptilian creature blasted them both with a fireball that came from its mouth sending Statue and Fujin both off their feet into a large boulder. The Wind Wielder made a human shaped imprint in the rock and fell to a knee while Statue righted herself using her flight capabilities.

"Fujin don't lose focus," the Silver Haired Savior harshly reminded her which made her quickly stand and turn back to the beast who was bleeding from the cut on its underside, but not badly. Sephiroth watched with his arms crossed as she tried a new tactic with her blade, she turned it upside down, blade pointed away from her and ran at the dragon.

'Odd a very uncommon Stinger stance,' He reveled.

'Let's see how this works,' Fujin figured. The beast swung its tail but she ducked and slashed upward using less strength and more speed, her Negative blade separated its tail easily, causing massive amounts of blood loss as the crimson fluid sprayed haphazardly around the room it let out a guttural roar of pain mixed with anger.

'Check. Remember that for later.' Fujin motioned towards her miniature ally who flew back at the dragon and made a needle like sword out of ice that she plunged into one of its eyes before she did it with the rest of them until the creature almost bit her in half with a snap of its mandibles.

'They seem to be working well together.' Sephiroth saw movement in a bush out of the corner of his eye a Grat, which somehow must have escaped him previously came barreling out in a rush, tentacles flailing and trap snapping.

"Annoying things," he calmly whispered to himself as he grabbed the Grat by its maws and simply tore it in half, like a piece of paper…well a piece of paper that spewed out intestines and gore in a pile at his feet before he dropped the carcass on the ground and returned to his cross armed stance. Fujin jumped above the head of the dragon and brought her sword tip first through its thick skull, after which she backflipped off of it as it wailed out its death cry and fell on its side with blood running in rivers.

A small clap could be heard from Sephiroth when she returned her blade to its sheath and her pixie sized friend rested once again on her shoulders. Fujin slowly walked over to her boyfriend who patted her on the arm.

"I suppose Statue keeping her life has proved of use to you?" He said as his hand fell back to his side. The mini Shiva sat with her legs hanging over the Wind Wielder's shoulder kicking them back and forth.

"Yes, Sephiroth, very much so at keeping the enemy distracted while we attack," she responded. He circled around her examining the minor damage done to her clothing.

"I also noticed you have taken up a very uncommon, at least in my world, fighting stance…" he stopped in front of her once again and clasped his hands behind his back. Fujin turned her view from his eyes to the ground, she didn't know if he approved of the way she had used her Negative blade. He put his finger under her chin and tipped her head upward to stare into her eyes.

"It will definitely prove beneficial in the future," he said softly as he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the intimacy, she wanted more but he parted from her.

"Thank you," Fujin shyly said.

'I'm happy he's not scolding me.' She thought.

"Well Squall, and Selphie probably Yuffie too are going to somewhere called Fisherman's Horizon. Though before they leave Zell is to bury his mother, we shall attend the funeral," Sephiroth spoke as he turned and walked with her in tow, along with her little friend out of the training center to the entrance of the Garden. Zell, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa, and the weapon smith all stood at the gates.

"Hey whassup man?" Zell said as he held out his hand for the Silver Haired Savior to shake. Fujin took his hand and squeezed it tightly instead of her boyfriend.

"MOTHER?" She said in a questioning manner. Tifa stepped in between the two separating the handshake.

"You don't have to be a goddamn bitch about it talk like a human," Tifa smarted. Zell put an arm in between Tifa and Fujin and pushed his girlfriend back.

"Babe she's always talked like that you don't have to be mean." Zell explained to her.

"Yeah pretty much it's one word you get out of her, hell even Sephiroth talks more than her, which reminds me. Sephiroth do you want to go with me, Selphie, and Yuffie to Fisherman's Hoizon? You can bring Fujin and…wait what in the blazes is that?" Squall pointed to the, now alive, Shiva on Fujin's shoulder. Fujin, Zell, and Sephiroth started laughing.

"Oh that's, apparently, Fujin's buddy Statue haha," Zell smirked before he turned toward Tifa to actually see her smiling.

"She's sooo cute," Tifa and Rinoa both let out an awww and tried to tap her on the head gently.

"Why she's as naked as the real Shiva I think I can make her some clothes out of scraps of material," Rinoa said caressing Statue's face with Tifa.

"Well I guess you two can't be all that bad…but I'm still keeping an eye on you Sephiroth," Tifa spoke. "Can I help you make the clothes, maybe fashion some armor out of old equipment?"

"Yeah we can do that Tif," Rinoa responded cheerily. Statue was smiling all whites showing as she floated around Tifa's head in circles.

"Not to be a pest but shouldn't we head to Balamb so we can bury my Ma?" Zell inquired as he cleared his throat.

'And here I figured it was going to be a bad day." The martial artist thought as he led the warriors out the front of the Garden down the ramp towards Balamb.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'' These mean thoughts.

"" These mean words.

Okay getting up there in lengths again finally leave a review.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	8. Chapter 8

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 33: Not So Bad**

Sephiroth, Fujin, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, and Tifa all strolled down the front ramp of the Garden, leaving the weapon smith behind in case they ran into any trouble. Zell decided they should walk so he would have time to get his emotions under control, even though he had lost almost all of his anger in the fight against Hezmon after Sephiroth decimated him, with the help of Fujin. Statue had taken up residence on Tifa's shoulder now as she continuously talked to her receiving a nod yes or no to her questions.

"Can you not talk?" The fighter asked the Shiva mimic which got her to shake her head in a no. "That's fine I'll just stick to simple things until we can figure out an easier way to communicate…Have you known Fujin and Sephiroth long?" Once again a no. Zell led them along the road where the six encountered few fiends which were easily dispatched by Squall's gunblades, Rinoa's magic, or Zell's fists, not really leaving an opportunity for anyone else to even arm themselves. The warriors all walked side by side to their companion until they reached the gates of Balamb, well the twisted charred remains of the steel entrance.

'Odd I could have sworn there were corpses here,' the Silver Haired Savior thought while they walked past a charcoaled building, that had crumbled into indiscrete pieces from the battle that had taken place not too long ago.

'Where's my Ma?' Zell thought when they made it to the doorway of her burnt down house, there was the hole Zell had put in the pavement but his mother's carcass was nowhere in sight. After they had examined the ground and checking the nearest buildings they still couldn't find an answer.

"Sephiroth, Hezmon's body is gone," Squall stated as he searched the crater in the midst of the village for the remains of their fallen foe. All that was left from the demonic being was his serpent spear, which was stuck in the dirt of the crater.

"Statue can you fly up there and take a look if you can see anything?" Rinoa asked the pixie sized entity. Statue took off up into the sky until they couldn't see her anymore without their eyes being harmed by the sun.

"What do you think, Zell?" Tifa inquired as she touched his arm. Zell was confused but answered to the best of his knowledge.

"Babe, I think maybe fiends came after the bodies," to which Squall interrupted.

"If they did where are any of the remains at all?" He said.

Sephiroth could only smell burning wood, and he couldn't hear anything over the crackling of some still on fire living quarters.

Zell wondered off with Tifa towards the docks in search of possible answers before Statue came back down to Rinoa.

"Did you see anything?" the sorceress inquired. Statue pointed south west of the village and shook her head in a yes.

"Squall and me will go check it out alright, Sephiroth?" the duster clad woman informed as she pulled back on her wrist projectile while Squall unsheathed his gunblades before they headed out with Statue flying in front of them.

'I wonder what she saw, though it is best if we stay here in case that being has returned.' Sephiroth pondered tapping his chin with his pointer finger.

"ANSWER?" Fujin said to her boyfriend.

"This is odd, Fujin, I am not sure as to what's happened I can't hear anything or sense any danger because of the recent fire. Basically we're walking blind, very unfortunate bu…" Sephiroth was cut off.

"Get off me you son of a bitch! Take that!" It was Zell yelling before a loud crunching noise was heard from the docks.

"You alright?" Tifa asked the blonde haired fist fighter.

"Tch. Never better," he responded as his leg came around in a spin kick to decapitate, what appeared to be a very burnt townsperson. Sephiroth and Fujin came running around the corner and saw the two fighters back to back surrounded by shambling, corpses.

"Hah let's see who can get the most, if you see my Ma leave it to me," Zell said smiling wide as he right hooked another one smashing it's skull to fragments, spraying brain matter everywhere. Tifa smirked as she tightened down her gloves and kneed one in the chest so hard her knee came out it's back before she piledrove it into the concrete obliterating its upper body and head. Spehiroth and Fujin stood on the sidelines as the two fought off the undead townspeople.

"That's three for me Tif," Zell said as he dropkicked another in its squishy torso breaking its ribs as it slowly fell to the ground on the now piling up bodies.

"Hah five for me big shot," Tifa complimented herself, upper cutting another's head from its neck and sending it flying onto a parked car. Sephiroth stood arms crossed beside Fujin who stood in the same position, they both had small smiles on their faces as they watched the competition. Finally one of the zombies broke off from the circle and came at Fujin who dodged its lunge and struck it in the back with her fist causing it to crash headfirst into the back window of the parked car killing it instantly.

"Well, well, well looks like I won huh Zell?" Tifa teased as she punched him on the shoulder, he gazed at the littered townspeople who should by all means stay dead this time. Suddenly a teenage zombie and its mate came up behind Tifa who was distracted counting her kills and Zell shoved her out of the way before casting a Ultima spell on them. The greenish black magick imploded around the two causing particles of dead flesh to fling all over covering both Zell and Tifa.

"Oops…heh," Zell said as he scratched the back of his head rubbing undead skin into his hair on accident.

"Oh. My. God. Really?!" Tifa was about to begin complaining when she couldn't help but laugh, gore covered both of them and they struggled to hold their composure. Sephiroth started to laugh and Fujin, the only two clean of the disasterous effects of Zell's spell.

"OVERKILL." Fujin acknowledged. Tifa and Zell let out a small laugh as they tried to clean off the mess.

'His mother wasn't here. I wonder if the gunswordsman and his woman are having this same problem?' Sephiroth considered.

"Well I dunno what to do now 'cept go find Squall and see if they've had any luck, by the way where'd they go?" Zell asked.

"South west of this town, Statue pointed out something was there." Sephiroth told the two.

With that said Zell led the four, him by Tifa's side Fujin by Sephiroth's out of the town to the south west, he whistled as he walked.

'For a day of mourning it hasn't turned out so bad,' the blonde pondered leading his gang towards what looked like a forest.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'' Thinking

""Talking

How's ya like it I figured everyone loves zombies so I'd put a few in there and I thought about making this chapter longer but I can't stop with the cliffhangers. Mwhahaha.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	9. Chapter 9

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 34: Jenova**

Zell led Tifa, Sephiroth, and Fujin out of the torched village to the roadway.

"Well Seph looks like you know where they went better than me so you lead on," tattoo face explained. Sephiroth nodded and took lead with Fujin besinde him and Zell behind them with Tifa. Sephiroth led them toward a mediocre sized forest of dense trees, but before they reached the wooded area a blue shining light approached the four, flying through the air at a ridiculous rate of speed.

'Statue, wonder why she abandoned the other two?' Sephiroth thought as she flew in front of Fujin doing circles frantically and waving her small limbs around crazily.

"Looks like there in some sorta trouble. We better hurry the hell up!" Tifa stated to the rest of them who nodded in unison as they took off running into the thick jungle with their miniature Guardian Force following.

"Fuck! Rinoa watch out for that cleaver!" Squall shouted while he pushed her out of the way to block an oversized meat cleaver with his dual gunblades. She stumbled and quickly regained her footing as the huge mass of flesh, limbs, and maws swung angrily at the sorceress.

She turned around when she heard the sound of feet in the shrubbery, luckily it wasn't another enemy it was her cohorts.

"What in the hell is that thing?" Zell startled as he gazed upon the being made of multiple dead Balamb townspeople. It was a giant mass of reanimated corpses crying out in suffering and pain, woven together by some form of unknown magick multiple limbs protruded all over its fat frame, only one held a weapon though the rest writhed around searching for a target. It stood on two mismatched legs one muscular the other shrunken and gangly, while another limb was used to prop itself up. Where there weren't bodies there were huge mouths with many razor sharp teeth and on the very top with an enormous neck holding it up was…

'Mother?' Sephiroth thought, he almost said it aloud as he gazed at Jenova's head atop the accursed being. Tifa turned toward him with a look on her face of astonishment when the Silver Haired Savior gripped the sides of his head in pain. Nibelheim came back to him, decapitating his so called Mother, falling into the Life Stream as he let go of her skull.

"Ma!" Zell cried out his own mother's head and body were seemingly stitched into the left side of the grotesque abomination. Her charred skull moaning in agony until her good eye caught sight of her beloved son.

"Kkkiillll Meee," Zell's mother spoke from the being as Squall swung his right gunblade at the cleaver knocking it to the side and slashed at its arm that had attacked him with his left blade cutting a gash along its forearm. All of the voices howled in pain at once causing the six fighters to cover their ears, it was worse for Fujin and Sephiroth because of their enhanced senses.

"Jenova," Tifa said as she stared at Sephiroth watching him fall to his knees in pain. The abomination swung its left weaponless fist toward the now incapacitated Sephiroth knocking him off of his knees through tree after tree after tree until he landed out of sight of the remaining warriors.

Zell ran at the fleshy enemy and kicked it in the chest knocking it down as he fell with it one of the mouths bit onto his shin before he could jerk it free he could feel it scrape against his bone as he pried the jaw open breaking some of its teeth out in the process. Rinoa hurriedly cast haste on Squall so he could try and end the fight quickly, a clock appeared over his head and the hands went around in circles until they stopped at twelve before it disappeared.

Squall smirked as he ran at the beast, Zell had backflipped off of it and sat beside Tifa who was curing his wounds with a bright green light of magick, soon his leg was healed but it was too soft to hold him up for long so he drug himself underneath a tree on the sidelines.

"Tifa, please help my Ma," he said as when she leaned down to kiss him. She looked in the direction Sephiroth had been knocked to before changing her view to the giant blob. The enemy had rose from where tattoo face had knocked it down back to its full state.

"Statue, keep it distracted for a few seconds I've got something special for that thing." Tifa motioned to the Shiva miniature who nodded and flew up to the beasts head circling around it and shooting tiny icicles into its face, or should I say Jenova's face. Tifa summoned red and blue energy around her into both her right and left hands it looked almost like a rainbow minus all the rest of the colors, she started shaking and a tremor went through the ground, unfortunately it got the attention of the massive being who swung its cleaver down onto the female fist fighter. It was almost to her head when she released her attack.

"Hell's Angel!" She shouted as the cleaver connected with her left fist first knocking it away as the reddish blue energy shot from her hand then her right fist buried into the beings mid section of corpses causing as line of her energy to blast through it and cause a gaping wound in the middle of the stitched together being. Once again it howled in pain this time Squall was ready he ran up to the creature and used the hole Tifa had made as leverage to jump up to its head as he brought left gunblade down, it blocked it even in pain with one of its arms though it was severed easily. Squall's right gunblade had maximum down thrust and went diagonally through its left shoulder down to almost the area Tifa had caused the hole in it and then he pulled the trigger.

The sound was deafening as the abominations entire chest and stomach exploded into intestines, gore, and body parts. Most of Zell's Ma landed beside him against the tree where he sat, which he quickly scooted over to and laid her head in his hands. Tifa knelt down beside him, Rinoa and Squall went over to check on Fujin and Sephiroth dazedly walked back into view.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked as he shook of the unconsciousness he had been in.

"Well I think we won…" Squall said as he patted the downed Fujin on the back until she rose to her full height. Statue did some circles around the destroyed beings head and went to Fujin's shoulder.

"Ma, ma," Zell stuttered as he shook his mother's lifeless body.

"I think the only reason she could talk was because of the whole mass being alive by magick Zell, now she's as gone as she was when you first saw her, I'm sorry," Tifa informed as she caressed his shoulder. He teared up and began to cry.

"Sephiroth, what the fuck happened?" Squall said to the warrior. Sephiroth hurriedly went to the head of the downed creature.

"This is bad," he stated as he looked around for the head of his deformed and evil mother. Apparently it had disappeared from the body.

"What the hell do ya mean?" Zell inquired as he stopped his sobbing.

"Jenova, the one who controlled me into being a monster was the head on the creature you guys just defeated, and unfortunately now it is gone," Sephiroth informed.

"I knew it, I fuckin knew it. It came here with you didn't it you son of a bitch," Tifa was pissed off at the warrior.

"I lost it in the Life Stream, for it to make it here possibly was my fault I will take responsibility," he said.

"How the fuck can you take responsibility if when you see her you freeze up, you were basically useless in that battle Sephiroth…" Tifa exclaimed.

"Hate to be a drag but can we take my Ma and bury her, I think this forest will suit her nicely," Zell softly spoke as he used earth magick to make a hole beneath the tree he was under and placed his dead Ma to rest for once and all.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

''Thinking

""Talking

Tell me what you thought I had been reading HP Lovecraft recently and got an idea from it, well a little bit.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	10. Chapter 10

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 35: Secret**

After Zell had covered his mother with a mound of soil Sephiroth spoke a few words.

"She returns to the Life Stream from whence she came to become part of creation once again." His calm demeanor soothed the warriors, especially Zell.

"Thanks guys for helping me with my problems," tattoo face spoke. Statue wept a few tears for the woman she only knew in death, they turned into ice droplets that landed on Fujin's shirt.

The six headed out of the wooded area towards Balamb Garden with Squall and Rinoa in the lead, it was a sullen journey. Once they made it back to the directory the old weapon smith greeted them.

"Praise Bahamut I don't live in Balamb," he rejoiced after Squall had informed him of what had happened. Rinoa split off from them and headed to the infirmary while Squall went to the elevator to give Edea the low down.

"This isn't over Sephiroth you'd better get those genes under control for the next time you have to fight Jenova," Tifa harshly stated.

"Do you wish to stay with Zell?" He retorted.

"What exactly do you mean?" Tifa inquired.

"I am planning to live with Fujin, at least stay in the same dorm room," Sephiroth answered which got a surprised look out of the Wind Wielder that slowly turned into a smile.

"It's not just for your benefit but mine as well and I'm sure Zell agrees," Sephiroth said.

"Fine but don't think this changes anything between us," she responded and left to her dorm to gather her things with Zell quickly in tow.

"Statue you are free to do…" Sephiroth was cut off by the trademark elevator noise before it opened he could hear a couple of people arguing.

"Galldarnit listen to me he's trying to destroy us all!"

"Shut up after what you did you're lucky I don't kill you."

As the doors opened Fujin and Sephiroth saw Squall dragging a very unclean, and disheveled Irvine out of the elevator and down the stairs towards the dormitories. Well more precisely one of the dorm rooms that had been made into a holding cell with the bare necessities to live. As the two passed the warriors Irvine tried to plead with them.

"I swear Squall's going to kill us all!" He tried to latch onto Fujin's arm but she shoved him off which made Squall take a tighter hold on him.

"Shut the hell up!" Squall backhanded Irvine making him whimper as he drug him down the hallway.

'The clone' Sephiroth thought as he trailed the two to the makeshift prison. After the filthy cowboy was shoved into the room and the steel door with a single reinforced window pane for looking out or in was shut Irvine cried out.

"The end is coming!"

Squall turned to face Sephiroth and Fujin.

"I don't know what he's going on about, guys, he was in Edea's office hysterical sayin how the planet's feeding me and how I'm draining the life force from Gaia to become more powerful. I think he's lost it."

"I have not mentioned this before, but it was the clone from the Esthat woodlands laboratory that put out the hit on Edea," Sephiroth informed. Squall's face contorted into a mask of anger.

"The fuck do you mean the clone? I destroyed that thing and Selphie killed the head scientist," Squall said not really understanding why Sephiroth would keep the information to himself. "Fujin did you know about this?"

"NEGATIVE."

"I didn't think it would become this big of a problem," Sephiroth spoke.

Squall rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hiding anything else?"

"No." Sephiroth answered.

"Well I'll just leave Irvine in there until he can explain exactly what he thinks I am doing. Until then I'm doing to tell Edea we may have to keep the Garden on high alert."

Statue put a worried look on her face before she flew off in the direction Tifa had headed.

"Well Sephiroth you try and get a location out of him, I'm sure your 'interrogation' tactics will work better considering he thinks it's me." With that said Squall headed off to talk to Edea.

"Let me try," Fujin softly spoke to only Sephiroth who nodded in return. She removed her sword and handed it to Sephiroth before unlocking the steel door and entering shutting it behind her.

"Irvine, what is going on?" Fujin asked the rambling cowboy.

"He will bring death and destruction, he's building an army soon there will be nothing left!" He crazily shouted at the Wind Wielder while he sat in a corner rocking back and forth in his remnants of clothing.

What exactly do you think Squall is up to?" Fujin used precise sentences adhering to the insane man's fantasy.

"Fujin? Squall is using the planet's life force…I bet you think I'm crazy but he wanted me to kill Edea," he stopped and started counting on his fingers before going back "Squall wanted me to kill her so the Garden would be in turmoil so…so his plan wouldn't be intervened. Oh gods!" Irvine became incoherent again mumbling words like: the world ending, indestructible, an army the poured from him as Fujin knocked on the window. Sephiroth opened the door, allowed her out and shut it again.

When she was in front of her maker she motioned for her blade which was returned and resheathed.

Sephiroth awaited for Fujin to speak.

"He's definitely out there but I think after he has had some time to calm down I may be able to get something useful out of him. By the way thanks for asking if you could move in," she teased with a smile.

"Well it's more convenient for everyone and I won't have to run around looking for you."

"Oh really you're acting like you care."

"If I didn't care you wouldn't be the way you are Fujin. Thanks for letting me stay with you ahead of time," he said softly as he tilted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

''Thoughts

""Words

I know I don't think it's up to par either but I hand wrote it out first, do you think it's better or worse? Anyways Irvine's return betcha didn't see that coming or his state of mind haha. Review.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	11. Chapter 11

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 36: Auron**

Sephiroth stood clad in only his black trousers with Fujin asleep in her bed. The move took no time on his part considering he only had the clothes on his back, his Masamune, money, and the Bio cigarettes Yuffie had given him. He inhaled deeply as he stared out the window he leaned against with the wind blowing through his hair. He ran his naked hand between his fine silver strands as he gazed into the rising sun before he turned his green eyes towards the nude covered form of Fujin whose chest rose and fell in deep breaths under the blue blanket.

He pondered Jenova, the clone, and Irvine thinking that if Fujin could get something out of the damaged man how beneficial it would be. If not he could always use…other tactics.

"What are you thinking?" Fujin softly inquired as she hugged him from behind, her breasts pressing into his hair and back as her hands caressed his toned chest.

"Jenova and the clone," he softly replied turning to face her while he stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll get something out of that man, Sephiroth. Please have faith in me."

He put his hand on her shoulder, right above one of the scars that adorned her body.

"Even if you can't get anything intelligible out of him I'm sure I can Fujin," he brushed his lips against hers before he continued "best get clothed don't you think?"

Fujin let out a small laugh as she playfully shoved him.

"I think I like you better like this, but as you wish." She went to her closet and took out a red sundress, similar to Selphie's old one except the bottom had ruffles. Fujin pulled it on and strapped on her Negative blade, before she took a pair of knee high boots and tugged them on over her socks. Sephiroth got dressed in his usual clothing, it made her wonder if there was something special about his attire. He then set his Masamune under his belt far enough that it wouldn't drag the ground.

"You look gorgeous, and combat ready," Sephiroth complimented.

"Thank you."

The two left Fujin's room and walked quietly down the corridor until they came to the cell-like living quarters. Fujin didn't disarm herself this time as she looked through the reinforced glass but saw nothing, she slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

Unfortunately as soon as she took a step into the room a crazed Irvine jumped on her and even with her enhanced reflexes she was caught off guard. He pulled her sword from it's sheath and held it to her throat laughing maniacally.

"Gotcha now! I want outta here, and you mister Sephiroth don't try anything or I'll kill her, I swear!" Irvine shouted after which Fujin elbowed him in the stomach. He crumpled to the floor in a heap dropping her blade which she quickly retrieved and picked him up, by the throat, with her left hand.

"SQUALL?" She stated as she held him up with one hand and held the point of her sword to his chest. Irvine gasped while struggling to speak until she eased up.

"I…I don't know he said that a wound in the planet near Trabia…urk…please let me go," he whimpered as he started crying. Fujin threw him against the wall, which he smashed into before falling into unconsciousness.

"Is that what you consider 'interrogation'?" Sephiroth as she joined him and shut the door.

"Like your version would've been any different."

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head.

"You got me. What did he mean by Trabia?"

"Trabia Garden was bombed during the Sorceress War. There's nothing there except debris and a crater. It's also where Selphie came from," she informed shrugging. Sephiroth put his hand on his chin deep in thought.

"Hmmm if the Life Stream exists in this time then maybe the clone is trying to absorb the energy that Gaia is using to repair the wound. It's just a theory but it's the only reason I can think of that the machine would be there for.

"Maybe we should inform Edea and Squall?" Fujin asked.

They quickly walked down the corridor further until they heard a couple of voices arguing from behind a shut dormitory door.

"So that's it I'm going to Fisherman's Horizon, without you. We need time apart so that you can think about your actions. Bye." Squall walked out of the room with an angry look on his normally calm face.

"Squall I need to tell you…" Sephiroth was cut off.

"Not now all of us are going to the Horizon, but I'm intrusting the safety of this Garden to you, Edea, and Fujin. Just take care of the place while the rest of us are gone." With that said he walked down to Zell's room and beat on the door.

Soon the door to Squall's room opened again, and out stepped Rinoa with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks which dried up when she saw the Silver Haired Savior and his comrade.

"Oh hi guys what's up?" Rinoa put on a smile to hider her sadness.

"WRONG?" Fujin asked, but the duster-wearing woman waved her hand as if to swat the question away.

"Squall's mad cause I stayed at the infirmary with Seifer, even though he's in a coma. It's not like I did anything he's just jealous you know?"

"Ah I see. It wouldn't bother me if Fujin visited one of her friends while they were injured, so what's the problem?" Sephiroth wondered. Rinoa thought about it before responding.

"Well uh he used to be my boyfriend. I really messed up," a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"SO."

"I guess I can see his point, though I can trust Fujin with simple matters of that nature," Sephiroth explained.

"Must be nice…" she answered before heading back into her room

Fujin and Sephiroth walked casually to the elevator and took it up to Edea's office before they stepped in front of her desk. There was a man with a large curved bladed sword wearing sunglasses and a red overcoat.

'Similar to Zack Fair's weapon.' Sephiroth thought as the man turned around to face him and Fujin.

"Ah hello, Sephiroth, Fujin, this is Auron he said a giant fiend name Sin ate him and he wound up here," Edea said from her large brown leather chair as Auron nodded at the two.

"Calamity From The Skies, ring any bells?" Auron asked the general who smirked a little.

"Jenova, an alien life form that was once considered an Ancient though as it turned out it made the Cetra into monsters. Also my mother," Sephiroth explained as Fujin sat in the chair across the desk from Edea. Auron returned the smile.

"Mother huh?"

"Not technically. I was injected with her cells while still in the womb, speaking of her have you seen or heard any unusually fiend activity?" Sephiroth inquired.

Auron tapped his foot as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well as soon as I woke up I took off out of this place, thanks to a window, figured I'd earn some money to pay them for patching me back together. Unfortunately I had to come back because I couldn't find work in anyplace except Dollet, and it only lasted a couple of weeks. Haven't seen any weird fiend activity…unless," Auron paused. Fujin turned to look up at him and Sephiroth stared. "I saw this big bird type fiend fly over the transmission satellite with what looked like three heads, but besides that nothing."

"JENOVA?" Fujin asked. Sephiroth walked to stand by his girl after which he looked up to Edea.

"I have some bad news Headmistress, apparently the weapon we destroyed at Esthar is still on the loose, and part of my mother also."

"Your mother, as I heard from you and Auron conversing, The Calamity From The Skies. Sounds bad, and what is this weapon exactly?" Edea spoke while placing her hands on the oaken desk. Auron turned to the three as Sephiroth answered.

"It's a biomechanical machine that can imitate anyone, as far as I know it's only copied Squall thus far."

Edea put her head in her right hand.

"Should I place guards at the ramp entrance?" Edea rubbed her temples. Sephiroth, Auron, and Fujin all nodded then she clicked on her microphone. "Quistis, Xu report to my office at once," an overly loud voice was heard throughout the Garden.

"Do these two know Squall is heading to Fisherman's Horizon?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Yes and the two are pretty decent combatants. Auron you may stay in the infirmary until we get a room ready, though Jenova is a concern. What do you guys suggest?" Edea queried.

"Auron, do you know anywhere near Dollet with a mass of fiends or people?" Sephiroth questioned.

"No, I haven't been here long enough to get to know this past version of Gaia, but I can go on the hunt for the head. Do you people have any sort of communication devices?" He responded to which Edea reached in a desk drawer and pulled out a flip phone.

"It has my number in it, just in case you do make contact. If this happens call for backup and then I'll send Selphie and Yuffie in the Ragnarok. There's a car in the garage you can use to follow the tracks and reach Dollet. Which is where you should begin, as for you two do as you wish," she commanded.

As Auron approached the elevator doors opened and out stepped Quistis in her usual pink vest and Xu sporting a leather tube top with matching pants. The ex teacher had a red whip at her side, while Xu had two double edged twelve inch daggers on her.

"Ladies," Auron murmured as he walked past them with Sephiroth and Fujin behind him they all rode the elevator to the first floor.

"Well it was nice to meet you both, I'd better go get some sleep I'll be in the infirmary if you need me," the sunglasses wearing man explained. Sephiroth put his left hand on Auron's right shoulder and made him come face to face with him.

"Jenova must be destroyed as quickly as possible, before it infects anymore beings than it has. She will spread if we don't destroy the head Auron," stated Sephiroth.

"I got it I'll leave now then if it eases your concern."

"Wait. Take Fujin with you just in case you find yourself outgunned."

"OKAY."

"If you say so. Alright let's go Fuj."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

''Thinking

""Talking

Sorry no action this chapter but had to set a few things straight anyways let me know what you think.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	12. Chapter 12

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 37: Rinoa's Loss**

Sephiroth stood by the directory until Auron and Fujin left his view it wasn't long before he headed back to his and his lover's room. He stood at the door pondering what to do when he heard the tromping of running feet, to his surprise it was Selphie and Yuffie both smiling brightly as they came up and hugged him.

"Sephiroth it's been awhile after you got us those presents we kinda got carried away and went on a little vay kay," Selphie explained as she released the ex-general from her embrace.

"Let's go get some grub and we'll tell you about our adventure Sephy," Yuffie said as she grabbed Selphie's hand and the three went to the cafeteria. Selphie and Yuffie both got pizza while Sephiroth just sat at the table his blade across his lap with his hands folded on the table top.

'Where did this Sephy come from?' He pondered as the two sat across from him.

"Yuffie got hired by a big shot in Deling to assassinate an Esthar official. So me and her went to a high class party, we both wore fancy dresses and ball masks so it was easy…"

"Let me tell him, Selphie," Yuffie interjected. Sephiroth smirked, he hadn't realized it but he had missed the cheery couple.

"Well I had the needle band on under the sleeve of my strangling dress, gawd I hate those things, and this guy asked me to dance, the mark of course. Of course Selphie and me were just acting like friends to lure him in, so in the middle of the dance I put my hands behind his neck and poked him with one of those needles. It wasn't instantaneous though, which was for the best, and I thought it wasn't working until about twenty minutes later, when me and Selphie were getting pretty tipsy…"

"Yeah you mean you were drunk and wanted to makeout with me and blow our cover," Selphie added with a smile.

"Well as I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted," she said as she playfully shoved Selphie "we both danced a few more songs with other people. Then the guy went to the bar and started coughing, which Selphie noticed, and fell down. That was our cue we both left and grabbed a taxi to the outskirts of Deling where we hightailed it to a wooded area we had been camping in and changed our gawdforsaken clothes. Next day I went to the employer and he showed me the newspaper saying the police chief of Esthar had died of a heart attack, got my gil and me and Selphie left,"

"That place in the woods near Deling has a waterfall and an amazing view of the stars at night Sephy," Selphie reminisced.

"Why don't you eat something?" Yuffie tried to offer him some of her food but he declined.

"So what's been happening around here?" Selphie asked. Sephiroth went on to explain Hezmon, Zell's mother, and what had happened between Fujin and her Guardian Force Panemona.

"Woah! So you're saying Fujin's even stronger now?" Selphie asked as Yuffie chowed down.

"Yes, though it seems to take a lot of concentration and energy to hold the form it is very powerful," Sephiroth informed. Yuffie wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"That materia you gave me is about the size of a pea now and Selphie's is slightly smaller. I've been practicing with barrier magic now."

"And I've been using curative spells, in case somebody gets hurt," Selphie added.

"Good at least you two appreciate the value of the substance," Sephiroth said.

"Weren't you a general in our time Sephiroth?" Yuffie questioned.

"Yes, unfortunately once I found out about Jenova something in me snapped. I don't remember it but Tifa says I burnt her village to the ground and slaughtered everyone there including her father. Now because of me Jenova is here and Squall's clone is still alive."

"Oh no!" Selphie put her hand over her mouth and turned to Yuffie.

"Yeah I know it said in the paper back in Wutai. But you've made no moves to hurt anyone here so I doubt you're all bad Sephy," the ninja said reassuring Selphie.

"Don't think I've forgotten when you saved Rinoa and me from the T-Rexaur, speaking of Rinoa where is she? Oh I almost forgot we need to visit Edea that's mostly the reason we're back she called me, said she might need my piloting skills tee hee." Selphie and Yuffie got up and emptied their trays into the trash before returning them to the cafeteria cook.

"Rinoa may be in the infirmary, Seifer got injured pretty bad in the battle against Hezmon and he's in a coma," Sephiroth told the duo.

"Alright, you want to come with me to see Matron?" Selphie asked.

"I wouldn't mind spending time with you two."

"Oh gawd, I think he's getting attached. Just kidding it's be cool if you tagged along." Yuffie added which got a smirk out of the ex-general. Selphie grabbed Yuffie's hand and they all exited the lunch room and went directly to the elevator where they hitched a ride to Edea's office. She wasn't there so they took the next platform up to the deck where Edea was talking with Nida, the pilot of the Garden. She paused when Selphie, Yuffie, and Sephiroth walked off the platform.

"Matron!" Selphie hurriedly hugged her while Yuffie hung back with Sephiroth.

"How have you and Yuffie been?"

"Great! Still kickin' and lickin' tee hee," Yuffie blushed at the statement but quickly righted herself. "And you Edea how's your relationship?" Selphie questioned.

"Well I'll have to say about the same as yours, heh, they're on guard at the ramp. I'm sure you saw them when you came in."

"Yep, they were playing cards and Quisty was getting mad so we kinda bypassed them, sorry," Selphie uttered to Edea who just shook her head.

"Those two really get into that game," Yuffie noted.

"Ah she speaks!" Edea held up her hands to the sky "praise Bahamut."

"Oh gawd trust me I talk people's ears off you're lucky I'm not around you more or you'll be praising Bahamut when I shut up, hah," Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"What you use that for?" Edea joked and they all laughed even Nida.

"Hell of an introduction Edea, I have to say for a headmistress you're pretty cool, definitely not what I expected." Yuffie complimented as she put her hands behind her head.

"Why thank you, I'm still glad I can entertain you youngsters. Now, I called you Selphie because one of the others, Auron, has went to hunt for Jenova and if or when he finds her he is to contact you, Sephiroth, Fujin, and Yuffie are to be his backup," Edea explained.

"I've sent Fujin with Auron," Sehiroth informed. Edea had a puzzled expression come across her face.

"You trust Fujin on her own?" Everyone turned to the silver haired man.

"Yes she has apparently bonded with the Guardian Force, Pandemona, as you put it and has become quite powerful though if her and Auron can't handle it they can still call us in."

"I suppose that works I just didn't figure you would let her leave your side, or the other way around. Well in that case Selphie take my phone and be ready." Edea didn't look pleased but the anger didn't last long. "Next time consult with me before you decide to send off Fujin with a person we barely know," the headmistress said.

"Yes, Edea, even though Jenova was my cause and I wanted to make sure Auron wasn't alone even though we had just met I think he has good intentions." With that said Edea gave Selphie her cell phone and hugged the two women as they left with Sephiroth.

When they exited the elevator and walked down the stairs they saw a tearful Rinoa at the directory, she looked at them with sad eyes, but quickly put on a fake smile.

"Hey guys, oh Selphie it's been awhile and Yuffie I see. What's up?"

"Rinoa what's going on with you?" Selphie slowly rubbed circles on her back as she burst into tears.

"I…It's Squall al…all I did was visit Seifer in the hospital and he…he told me we needed time apart before he left to the Horizon with everyone else."

"Oh he's full of himself, Rinoa, you know that. He'll get over it and everything will be alright," Selphie reassured as Rinoa cried into her shirt.

"Let's all go se Seifer and if Squall complains you can blame it on us," Yuffie said.

"Yeah Rinoa let's go," Selphie agreed. The duster-clad woman slowly stopped sobbing and nodded as the three took off towards the infirmary with Sephiroth following. It was outside of the doors Sephiroth could smell it.

'Blood,' he thought as he quickened his stride to pass up the three girls. At the receptionist desk was Kadowaki normal as ever checking her moniters.

"Yes, all guests sign in. Oh by the way, Rinoa, Squall came to see Seifer," once the doctor had spoke she knew something was wrong. She rushed into Seifer's room but the curtain was pulled closed. Sephiroth put his hand on Rinoa's shoulder as she ripped back the piece of cloth to reveal a decapitated, disemboweled Seifer. He had been gutted his intestines dangled off of the side of the bed creating a huge pool of blood, he had been torn to shreds as his head hung by it's spine almost touching the floor. His heart monitor finger grip had been attached to an adjacent comatose patient's hand, explaining why Kadowaki hadn't noticed a change in his readings. There had been no scream from the coma patient but there was an ear piercing scream from Rinoa, loud enough the doctor came running and threw up on sight of the grossly deformed corpse. Rinoa then passed out in Sephiroth's arms unable to handle the image.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

""Talking

''Thinking

I know I know messed up right had to have something happen. I wonder would Squall do something so wrong?

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	13. Chapter 13

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 38: Thoughts**

She lay still, Squall's Sorceress, Rinoa in her flowery queen sized bed. Sephiroth had carried her there with the assistance of Yuffie, her cohort Selphie had stayed behind to help Kadowaki help to clean up the disaster known as Seifer.

'Curious.' He thought as he passed the cell-like room that had held the disgruntled, and now perhaps insane cowboy, known as Irvine. The cell door had been destroyed and a large smear of blood adorned the wall Fujin had earlier held him against, but there was no body to be found. The door seemed to have been torn by some enormous amount of strength, which once again Sephiroth took blame for 'the clone' he pondered. 'Why does this machine do such humanistic things?' he wondered as he paced in his and his girl's room.

'The rage towards Seifer…Rinoa did say there were past relations between her and Seifer, maybe the clone also has the memories of Squall and act upon them instead of being more…forgiving.' The thought struck Sephiroth and he laughed out loud as he shook his head.

"This is too much, a machine with emotions about the past of the person they copied." He couldn't help it but smirked at his own perception. 'Irvine, what would the actual Squall want with a half-sane gun totting fool?'

Suddenly his mind went off track to the small knock at his door. "Hey Sephy it's me and Selphie. What the heck are you doing in there?" Yuffie wondered through the steel door, to which the Silver Haired Savior opened.

"Pondering the depths of my own mind, what about you two?" He responded now face to face with the two girls.

"Woah that's deep. Uhh we were curious as to what the HELL we should be doing?" Yuffie blurted out as Selphie nodded.

"Well we're supposed to be protecting this Garden from intruders, and so far we have FAILED miserably, where is Xu and Quistis?" Sephiroth inquired.

"I thiiink Quistis is up there with Edea, while Xu is by herself at the front gate," Selphie informed the ex-general. He slithered past the two and walked to the elevator before entering it.

"Heey heey wait up!" Yuffie rushed into the elevator with her girl quickly in tow. The two breathed heavily as the door to the machine closed with a ding.

"It's not like it's their fault I mean gawd Sephiroth don't be too harsh on Quistis I'm sure Edea hasn't even heard the news about Seifer and when she does, boy oh boy will they get it," Yuffie drawled on to her partner and Sephiroth as the elevator dinged at the top floor.

The two girls decided to go with Sephiroth onto the platform to the top where Edea seemed to be, once they were there the three walked off the steel plate towards Edea, Quistis, and Nida.

"What has happened?" Edea asked Sephiroth in mid sentence with Quistis.

"One of your gunbladist have passed, Seifer, while he was comatose was killed by the clone of Squall." He said quietly.

"I told you to not let ANYONE past you at the entrance Quistis, what the HELL happened?" Edea was pissed, and sad at the same time when she turned back to the bright pink vest-wearing gal.

"I…I don't know mistress. Apparently the Squall clone made it through me and Xu. How do you expect us to defend against an enemy that looks, talks, and acts just like one of our best?" Quistis tried to reason to which Edea placed her finger under her own chin.

"I'm not too sure I…" Edea tried to argue.

"I know, a simple blood test. When you see Squall take a blood sample. If he bleeds it's the real one if not prepare for a fight." Sephiroth stated.

"Great now we're prodding people?" Edea interjected.

"It'd be worth it to keep out that GODFORSAKEN creature." Edea said clearly dismayed. Quistis nodded to Matron.

"It had also come to my attention the cowboy is gone as well, there were traces of blood, the door had been removed by force, and there was no body." The ex-general told the two.

"Oh dear bahamut. Squall leaves us to take care of this place, we lost a gunbladist and a prisoner. Well it's official we need to lock down…" Edea almost stormed off to her chambers.

"I think the worst is over Edea, Quistis did not know and neither did Xu that the clone would show here but now we have a way to determine one from the other. Quistis and Xu are doing their best as far as I can see even now one of them is at the gates while the other is reporting in. I don't mean you shouldn't be mad but it's more my fault then theirs…" Sephiroth explained to the group.

"Don't you think I realize that? You knew that damned clone was still alive and you didn't inform anyone until it was too late or possibly too late…yes too late, for Seifer. I felt one of my closest pass but didn't realize it was him, it hurt directly in my heart, a sharp painful stabbing. I should have known leaving him unguarded…" she tried to continue but fell to her knees in tears. Quistis quickly knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her pressing her head into her shoulder as small tears rolled down her cheeks from seeing one of her girls in so much pain.

"Eh. Damn I don't know what to do…" Yuffie turned to face Selphie who went over to her Matron and kneeled on the opposite side of her where she ran her hands over her head piece down her back where she rubbed circles and whispered quietly into her ear.

'Odd. Usually it's Edea doing to coddling…" Sephiroth crossed his arms and stood beside Yuffie as they let the three try to come to terms with reality. Edea was a mess, her dark eye shadow smeared and her pale skin even seeming whiter under the bright sunlit sky. Time seemed to stop for Edea as her friends tried to soothe her hurt.

"A picture…" Yuffie quietly said to Sephiroth, who took a moment to understand.

"Yes, Yuffie, this would be a powerful picture of mourning." Sephiroth stated silently.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

''Thinking

""Talking

I didn't know what else to do but once Edea found out things were getting out of hand and couldn't handle it anymore I figured it would make a strong image.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	14. Chapter 14

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 39: Up and Onward**

Fujin and Auron had arrived at the Dollet Satellite Village, where Squall had had his first mission with the now deceased Seifer, Quistis, and Zell. Where the gunbladist had met Selphie the spunky teenager from Trabia, the now destroyed Garden. The first time Squall had ran into Biggs and Wedge the not so proficient soldiers of Galbadia, my how time had flown.

Auron stepped out of the driver's side of the car and Fujin followed suit from the front passenger side. They both reached into the backseat of the vehicle and strapped on their blades, Auron's massive crescent shaped blade and Fujin's simple Negative sword. The two nodded to each other and walked into the small town.

"What brings you to Dollet?" A lanky man with clothing way too big for him asked the duo of sword wielder's. Auron let out a small sigh and pointed to the dish.

"What's that for exactly, I worked here awhile back and never wondered since I was doing railroad labor." Auron inquired. The townsman coughed and waved his hand to the satellite.

"Welp it was supposed to be for information to be traded between Galbadia and Trabia awhiles back unfortunately other interests caught there attention and the two went to odds…"

"TRABIA?" Fujin stated as she looked the gruffy townsman up and down before folding her arms under her breasts while she tapped her right foot.

"Yeah Trabia and Galbadia, not sucha big secret but for people from not around these parts kinda shocking I suppose…" he went on "Long ago when they started building it there was another Garden called Silvi. It was a powerhouse SeeDs, stronger than any other out there, including those that defeated the Sorceress. The SeeDs decided to overthrow the headmaster of the Garden, Tulus the Warmonger. The SeeDs didn't survive neither did the headmaster he blew it alls up, took them out with him. Dunno what happened if there were any survivors but the satellite was to trade information between Trabia and Galbadia, in case Silvi decided to turn on them. Kinda a safety precaution." He explained in detail.

Auron pondered on it for a moment "does information still leave the satellite from anywhere?"

"I dunno no one's touched it since the people from Galbadia messed with it and then Balamb's soldiers runned 'em off," he answered.

"CLONE."

"What? The clone…the satellite…Jenova…hmm." Auron fingered his chin before he waved it off. "I think we'll take a look, thanks for the info stranger."

"No problem, careful though fiends roam the hills." As he waved the two goodbye he walked back to what seemed to be a tavern, there were bright yellow lights shining from the windows and voices flowing from the open wooden doorway.

"Well I never made it really far in this town, to be honest I spent most of my days in the same bar that he went to. Never met that man before though surprisingly he knew more then I figured he would. You ready for the trek?" Auron asked the ever stoic Fujin.

"YES." She walked ahead of him up the rock steps headed for the satellite.

"Haha weakling." Auron smiled as his blade cleaved a viper-type of fiend in two as it made a clunking noise easily carving the creature in two when it his the ground. Fujin's stinger stance had proved useful to her when she brought her blade upward separating a snake fiend's head from its' body then swinging it horizontally to finish the already defeated enemy's torso in half.

She smiled, to herself. 'These weaklings do get the blood flowing, but where's the challenge?' Fujin pondered.

Auron took another step up towards the dish with Fujin quickly in tow. Suddenly a vine wrapped itself around the swordsman's right leg and pulled him to the ground which caused him to drop his curved blade with a loud clang.

"GODDAMNIT." Auron shouted as the vine started to pick him up off the step and held him in the air. A creature built itself together out of the brush, rock, and dirt that made up the stairs to the satellite. Fujin watched as the vine turned into one of the monster's hands and started to squeeze Auron with deadly intent. Its' head was a giant boulder held up by vines and shrubbery made up its body, with legs and arms of dirt, and hands of vine mixed with rock.

"FUUUCK!" Auron screamed as it opened and closed it's grip on him. Fujin ran and leapt off of a stair bringing her sword down on the fiend's left hand, which was crushing the guardian. Her blow struck true and the creature's hand was sliced off, it and Auron fell to the ground in a heap. Fujin landed on the left flank of the animal of nature, before spinning and cutting a line into its side.

"Fujin what the fuck? Damnit all to hell, my arms broke, still got this though." Auron complained as he stood he onto his right arm with his left before he open palm aimed his left at the being. "Firaga, bitch." Fire engulfed the injured mix of rock and nature. If it had a mouth it would have screamed, it beat on itself with it's still attached arm to try and smother the flames, it was unsuccessful as Auron yelled and ran at it.

"CRAZY." Fujin said as the guardian smashed into the boulder head's right side knocking it off the steps and over the edge of the mountain they were ascending. Auron fell over almost with his enemy but caught himself, or got lucky at the edge of the mountain and landed in the dirt face up.

The laughter started slowly but quickly grew louder until it sounded like it was from type of insanity.

"Well, that bastard broke my arm, but I'm pretty sure I broke all of him. Hahahah." Auron laughed heartily and breathed heavily while he stood. The guardian went over to his sword and used his left hand to replace it at his back.

"ARM?" Fujin asked as the guardian looked over to her.

He ran his left arm over his right arm slowly a green light went into it a bone crunching noise could be heard as he grunted "curaga," he spoke quietly to himself.

"Well it won't be a hundred percent, but as long as we don't run into any more surprises I should be good. Hahah that had my blood going." Auron stretched out his swordarm and nodded.

"GOOD." Fujin spoke as she took the lead walked up the next step. 'Auron, who could forget him.' She thought as she kept most of her excitement to herself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

''Thinking

""Talking

Well I had to have some action and there's more to come haven't decided on what to do yet but it'll come to me. Please review and let me know what you think.

Signed,  
Vicious Cerberus


	15. Chapter 15

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 40: Masamune**

Sephiroth watched the sorrowful scene until Edea was helped to her feet by Selphie and Quistis, though she still trembled and tears slowly fell. Suddenly a slight ringing could be heard that grew steadily until Quistis patted down her lover, not in sincerity but in search until she found what she was looking for, it was nestled in the left side of Edea's bra.

"Hello?" Quistis answered the small rectangular device.

"I think we've found Jenova," Auron said over the cell phone. Edea looked up and directly towards Sephiroth, who had undoubtedly heard what the person on the other end of the conversation had said. Selphie still rubbed on Edea's back and held her hand in hers for comfort, but the Headmistress had began to put her game face back on and in a few moments would be commanding people about as should be.

"Thank you Selphie, Quistis let me see my phone," Edea was quickly handed her talk box.

"Auron, how are you and Fujin proceeding?" she inquired.

"Well I figure me and her should be able to handle it, it looks like only a grendel with wings and three heads. So not much magickal abilities, mostly physical confrontation." Auron replied.

"You must destroy every trace of the body and head, do NOT let even a molecule survive. I think you should talk to Sephiroth about more of its' capabilities." She finished as she held out the cell for the ex-general to take from her.

"Yes. It may not appear to have magickal capabilities but do not underestimate the power of Jenova cells, Auron. What you are fighting is an ancient evil that has existed since the times of the creation of mankind. In other words be careful. Make sure Fujin does her best to help as well," those words were the closest he would come to openly admitting that he cared, severely, for his girl.

"Don't worry, Sephiroth, I'll take care of it," when Auron said those words it confused Sephiroth, he wondered if the swordsman meant Jenova, or Fujin. The phone line went dead.

"Well it looks as if half of our problems may be solved, huh, Sephy?" Yuffie poked him in his side and got a small smile out of him as he handed the phone back to Edea.

"Possibly…what else did he say, Quistis?" Selphie asked.

"He said something about the crater site of your home," she responded.

"Such as?" Sephiroth intervened.

"That that might be where the clone is located as of now," she finished.

Everyone let out a sigh of excitement except Sephiroth, and of course Nida who had all but been forgotten.

"Edea, do I have permission to go after the clone and finish him, once and for all?" Sephiroth sternly spoke.

"Take your old guide and Yuffie and you may go." She effectively answered.

"Oh yay!" Selphie did her one legged stance and it brought a smile to Edea's otherwise sullen expression. "I'm guessing she meant moi? Teehee."

"Why, of course, Selphie," Matron couldn't help but let out a laugh with Quistis she was already beginning to feel like her old self once again. "Quistis you can return to guard duty with Xu, supposing the clone isn't at the designated area. I'll be in my office should anyone need me, Sephiroth make sure this time." With that said Quistis and Edea took the platform down to her office level.

"Woah, Selphie, you sure us three'll be able to destroy that thing _especially_ if it got tougher?" Yuffie asked the worry free nunchuk wielder.

"I'm pretty sure the answer is standing to the right of you, girly," Selphie pointed to the ex-general and stuck out her tongue at the ninja.

"I think she has a point. Though we can not underestimate this fiend, you two retrieve what weapons you may need we will take the Esthar aircraft, when ready." With this said all three of them descended the platform to Edea's office, waved their goodbyes, and descended once more to the ground floor.

The _ding_ of the elevator sounded and the three exited, Sephiroth went to his and Fujin's room while Selphie and Yuffie headed in the opposite direction to the two's shared dormitory.

Sephiroth entered his and Fujin's room where he saw his blade, his extra arm, his steel laying across their bed in it's sheath.

'It reminds me of the first days I spent here, hah, think of your enemy, the enemy, our enemy.' The silver haired slayer pondered as he sat down next to his sword. He thought back to when he first appeared in this time. He thought about saving Selphie and Rinoa from the dinosaur, he remembered running into Selphie and then her cohort Yuffie. 'Destined forever.' He thought about the two which lead him to thinking about Fujin once again 'Fujin, always training for something better, hah,' he thought exactly what he first thought as he felt her hands in the infirmary. 'Why would a girl end themselves over him.' Well now he knew why 'I care about these people.' Ran through his head. 'I will defeat this fiend one way or another. Fujin be with me.' Most prayed to the gods he prayed to his one and only.

"Hey Sephy come on!" A loud voice said through the door, when he opened it it was revealed to be Yuffie. She was dressed in her long sleeve black cotton shirt, with very tan short shorts. On her back was her black six-pointed shuriken. Her socks matched her shorts, but her shoes were a little more yellow. She was ready for a fight, he could tell.

"Selphie's in the jet awaiting us to the west of the Garden," the ninja informed as the two walked side by side out the front gates, and passed Xu and Quistis. Who waved them goodbye and hugged Yuffie.

"Take care guys." Quistis spoke solemnly.

"I know with this guy…" Xu said smacking Sephiroth in his slick, glass-like chest. "No one stands a chance!" With that they sat back down at a table and sorted through their cards.

"Well doesn't she have confidence?" Yuffie pointed out.

"Shouldn't you as well?" Sephiroth teased which got a playful slap from Yuffie to the arm.

The two walked up the runways of the jet into the inner workings. Until they made it to the cockpit where Selphie sat. She was wearing the blue skirt-like dress they had acquired so long ago on the way to Esthar.

"So you two are looking very good," Sephiroth stated obviously liking what the duo were wearing. Selphie's giant emerald green nunchuks were sitting on the floor beside her it brought a thought to the ex-general's mind 'I wonder if that's what people think about me for using such and extremely oversized weapon as well.' He thought Selphie must be far stronger than she lets on for her size considering how one would have to wield such a weapon.

"Those, I am guessing, are yours?" Sephiroth asked as he nodded towards the huge nunchuk. She held up a finger as the jet ascended before she pressed a few multicolored buttons then set it on autopilot.

"That's right, why? Do I not look like I can handle em?" Selphie prodded the silver haired savior. Yuffie smiled as she took a seat in the copilots chair put her hands behind her head and whistled.

"You think cause we're girls we can't take care of ourselves there, Sephy?" Selphie slyly commented.

"No no no. I never said that it just doesn't seem to fit, well except the bright colors…okay so it does fit," Sephiroth hurriedly commented she was trying to get him flustered and he knew it. The only one who could do that though 'Fujin.' He thought as he righted himself.

"Hell don't forget, we BOTH have the materia you gave us. And we're pretty damn good with it now so I think you should let US fight the clone while YOU watch," Yuffie leaned back waiting for a response.

"Yeah Sephy, we'll show you what us two can do together!" Selphie excitedly spoke. He fingered his chin.

"How to put this…I don't want either of you to get hurt," Sephiroth casually said.

"Hmph! I don't have to listen to you. We're taking him on first and if WE fail you can clean up the rest." Yuffie shouted.

"Fine. Fine. I'm not going to argue with you guys I'm fairly certain both of you have seen combat. But IF you two fail I WILL destroy the machine." The ex-general satisfied said. The two spunky girls high fived each other and sat back to watching out the window of the jet.

Birds, and trees flew bye in different colors of orange and yellow for the exotic wildlife and greens and reds for the different types of trees. Selphie was humming, this time about planes instead of trains as Yuffie spun in her chair our of boredom.

It didn't take but half an hour to make it all the way to where Selphie's Garden had been and even half a mile away they could see it.

"What is that green energy?!" Selphie asked shocked to see it so strongly.

"That's the Life Stream, honey." Yuffie answered. "Apparently Auron was right about the clone being here, a giant wound in the planet where the Life Stream gathers to heal it."

"He's there." Sephiroth said as the jet neared the straight stream of energy shooting up into the sky. The ex-general stared into the energy beacon and saw down in the very middle a figure. They landed a couple hundred feet away so as to not damage the jet and began to walk towards to beacon. Everyone armed, Sephiroth his Masamune, Selphie her Nunchuku, and Yuffie her dark metal shuriken. They worked their way acoss the barren, frozen, tundra. They suddenly ran into some glacial eyes.

"Fire." Yuffie said pointing her palm at one of the enemies while holding her materia in the opposite hand. A huge explosion that came from inside the glacial eyes body caused it to blow into massive chunks that quickly we pulled into the green beacon, everything returns to the Life Stream. Yuffie smiled at her girl and Sephiroth showing how strong her materia use had become.

"Told ya. Selphie and me'll beat that clone, Sephy." The ninja spoke as the three continued their trek into debris that must have been the old Trabia Garden until they were almost to the crater. Then a shot rang out.

"Oh no!" Selphie had been hit in the right shoulder with a bullet, which Yuffie quickly healed with her materia, but it would still be tender.

"Galldarnit! Not YOU again! Squall has promised to take me with him to Ascendance!" The mad cowboy Irvine screamed as Selphie but up a Barrier with her material as she lay in Yuffie's arms still hurting a little from the bullet. Irvine fired shot after shot but the barrier held.

"He must be up higher," Sephiroth stated watching the bullets ricochet off of Selphie's powerful barrier.

"Wait a minute Sephy, I WAN"T this asshole, he's gone on for far too long." Selphie said as she stood with the help of Yuffie behind the barrier. Yuffie nodded at Sephiroth as Selphie had Yuffie cast another spell on her.

"Haste," Yuffie quietly said. A golden clock appeared above Selphie's head and the hands wound around until it struck noon and then disappeared.

"Hah, watch this!" Selphie took off running in the direction the bullets were coming from. The bullets were in slow motion to her as she ran and dodged, one to the side, she ducked under another, and right as she grabbed the barrel of Irvine's gun he fell backward in fright.

"I'll be invincible…" Irvine tried to finish but Selphie brought one of her nunchuk ends down on his head smashing it into tiny fragments, that no amount of revive, or phoenix down could heal a person from. She looked around and noticed she had made it to the top of a crumbling stack that seemed to belong to the destroyed Garden.

"Alright guys!" She shouted back to the two who were at least sixty yards behind her now. The two walked slowly towards the beacon again with Selphie waiting close enough to feel the suction from the green energy and the wind pulled at her dress.

"Show off," Yuffie said to her girlfriend once they had made it to the base of the smokestack, where Selphie jumped down to meet them.

"Alright he's right there, you two wanted first shot, so you get to call him out, how's that?" Sephiroth said as they stood but ten yards from the middle of the twisting energy.

"Oh Mr. CLOOOOONNNEEE!" Yuffie shouted into the energy. An arm came out of the bright green, along with a foot then a leg then a whole person. Squall's clone was right in front of Selphie and Yuffie. His eye's bright fluorescent green from the energy he had been absorbing, a wicked smile played on his lips as he created a sword out of the metal in himself, it was a simple broadsword but hummed with an evil energy that seemed to radiate from the Life Stream, also known as the afterlife itself.

vVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tell me what you think, not many more chapters to go.

''Thinking

""Talking

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	16. Chapter 16

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 41: Satellite**

"Okay, Fujin you ready?" Auron asked his most recent partner in action. She nodded in a yes and they ascended the last few steps of the Dollet Satellite Station. Metal stairs replaced the rocky terrain that they had used to first climb up to the very top of the inorganic mountain. Once on the metal flooring the two saw Jenova's head on top of a wendigo crossed with a grendel's body, except there were three heads all of them looking opposite directions. It hadn't seemed to sense them yet as Auron withdrew his blade again and this time took his jug of liquor from his side, he quickly jumped in front of the being.

"This is for the FALLEN!" He screamed as he took a swig from his jug and spit the fluid on his sword, then sent a giant whirlwind of dark energy at the Jenova-being. Even before the dark energy touched the monster it sent out a shockwave from both of its hands to counteract the twister the energy's battled for a moment before both of them fizzled out, harming no one.

"Jenova, your time has come," Auron said as he began a semi circle around the beast.

"Oh but MY time has just begun…where is my son?" The Jenova head spoke in between the other two heads as Auron listened in astonishment.

"You…you can talk?" Auron was bewildered at finding this out and Fujin slowly crept up to stand beside him, blade drawn in her stinger stance.

"Yesss. Squall suffers sooo much he reminds me of my son. Where is he?" Jenova continued obviously talking about Squall struck Auron and Fujin as odd so he openly asked more questions.

"Squall doesn't suffer. You made him suffer by sending that clone to destroy one of his friends, you made Zell suffer by bringing his mother back to life. If anyone is GOING to suffer it will be you Jenova." Auron smarted.

"Clonezz? My Squall is confused at his own being, he is tormented by memories from a time before he could create them. Seiiifferr was Rinoa's, Squall hated Seifer, Squall killed Seifer." Jenova paced back and forth slowly its two other heads were from a grendel and what looked like a wolf, both of them salivated onto the metal grated floor.

"Squall didn't kill his friend over a girl, you fool that was the clone…"

"MY Squall!" Jenova shrieked not confused but confusing to the two sword wielders.

"The real Squall has feelings, has his head on straight, he wouldn't go about murdering his own allies for no good reason. YOUR Squall is a psychopath, probably suffering from memories of the person it copied in the first place, but no matter I will help to send you to the afterlife and maybe you two can end up there together." Auron harshly said to the deformed creature.

"AURON." Fujin stated. When he turned to her Jenova sent out an energy wave that traveled across the ground until it almost struck the swordsman in the legs, but he dodged to the left of it.

"What? Fujin? We don't have time to play games with this thing, the Calamity from the Skies. Don't you get it it is trying to turn us against our own beliefs." Auron explained as Fujin raced towards the beast and brought her sword downward at a slashing angle, though it was blocked by the wolf head's teeth biting onto the blade. She quickly spun and dislodged the Negative Blade.

"DAMNIT!" Fujin exclaimed as she landed behind the creature now with the grendel head facing her, and the wolf head facing Auron. The monster let out low growl as two more limbs sprouted out of its back so that it could fight in front and behind it at the same time.

"Sqqquuaalll." Jenova moaned as she struck at Auron with deadly claws and at Fujin with purple energy blasts from her left hand. Fujin quickly and decisively blocked the energy blasts until one caught her off guard knocking her back a few feet as her boots dug into the metal. Auron was all alone fighting for his life when this happened, the fiend grabbed the swordsman by the shoulders and bit into his collarbone.

"Goddamnit!" Auron screamed in pain as a bone crunching was heard before he was thrown into a control console, smashing it into unrecognizable metal pieces.

 _Let me out Fujin._ The voice whispered in the wind wielder's head, but she shook it off. 'I will not let Pandemona control me again.' She thought as she somersaulted off of one hand dodging an energy blast to bring her sword down onto one of the enemy's right arms. There was a _shhcllkk_ noise as the blade cut through the deformity's simple limb and it fell to the ground, after which it turned to a green puddle of slime.

"AHHHHGGGGHH!" Jenova wailed hurting Fujin's fragile ears, once again she was defenseless for a moment when the being bit into her left bicep and ripped a chunk of meat out, so much so that bone was showing. Fujin screamed in pain as she kicked the monstrous beast in the stomach then brought her sword down onto one of its' heads. The wolf head fell to the ground in a geyser of bright green and red blood, the same that Fujin now bled from her great wound.

"CURAGA." The stinger stance trainee said as bright green ribbons of light went into her bicep and regenerated the muscle and tissue, it didn't take long because of her Sephiroth given powers to heal and feel almost at a hundred percent. From the two wounds Jenova had received tentacles poured forth, groping, and trying to feel what it couldn't see from that direction anymore.

"Fuck," Auron complained as he rose to his feet to rejoin the fight, still somewhat dizzy he called out "Firaga." A bright ball of fire left his left palm and struck Jenova in the side where the grendel head still faced him. Jenova growled from her heads that were left and raised two of her hands above her head, her tentacles followed suit. A bright ball of unforgiving energy formed above her in mid air, the Calamity began to rise from the platform until she was above the sphere of chaotic energy.

"How the hell are we supposed to block that?!" Auron complained as he gritted his teeth from the force the energy sphere expelled.

"HAHAHAHAAA!" The alien laughed hysterically as the dimensions around the energy began to shift before it released it toward the Satellite Station as it floated in mid air. Right before it struck the ground Fujin closed her eyes.

'Pandemona.' She thought.

Energy surged from inside of her purplish blue energy came out in wave after wave from Fujin slinging her blade towards the gigantic ball of doom, cutting it into smaller fractions that rained down from the sky exploding on contact with the floor, or anything it touched.

Fujin's movements became a blur as she raced around the Satellite blocking the energy from decimating the floor she levitated from, mostly to protect Auron. The energy from her Negative Blade flew at Jenova at light speed until her actual sword made contact with the evil Calamity.

"WIND SICKLES!" Fujin said as she shot out blades of wind from everywhere on her body following the energy that had come in slashes out of her sword completely and utterly destroying the Calamity From The Skies, or better known as Sephiroth's mother, Jenova.

She and the mutilated mass fell freeform from out of the sky to land inside the actual satellite dish on top of the mountain. Fujin had changed back to her original form and had no more energy to move, and next to her lay what was left of Jenova.

The satellite started to break loose from it's hinges and a loud metal screech was heard, but it didn't matter to Fujin now, she had succeeded, she had done what Sephiroth had asked of her. She could perish in peace.

"Fujin! You crazy bitch!" Auron complained as he picked her out of the dish in the nick of time because the dish then dislodged from the arm that was holding it up and fell all the way down the mountain, just outside the village in a loud crash. Auron held onto Fujin with his left arm and dangled from the pivot point of where the satellite had been connected with his right.

"SEPHIROTH?!" Fujin said as her eyes rolled into her head and she lost consciousness.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

''Thinking

""Talking

So what did you all think I tried to describe it best as possible, but question is IF Jenova survived the Life Stream before what will happen to her now?

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	17. Chapter 17

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 42: Reminisce**

Selphie and Yuffie stood a few yards away from the Squall clone and the swirling pillar of greenish blue light that was behind him.

"Well now Mr. Clone it's time you paid for what you've done or what you're planning on doing!" Selphie cheerfully said not a worry in the world as she swung one end of her nunchuk at the enemy in a quick attack which was easily deflected via sword. Yuffie threw her shuriken after the blocked attack and it was also sent back at her with the clone's blade. They weren't trying just testing some of their enemy's abilities, prodding his defenses.

"Haste." Selphie said and sped up greatly before closing the gap between her and the clone with Yuffie following suit. With the both of them moving that fast it was a blur of colors swinging her nunchuku and slashing with her shuriken. The duo of spunky teens were all over the clone but he had yet to even take a step forward or backward, he stood in place and was only using his upper body to deflect and defend whilst also attacking at the same speed the two girls were using to fight with.

"Hmph!" Selphie was slightly impressed as her own nunchuku made contact with the clone's right side of his head, knocking a chunk of metal and getting a hiss out of the Squall look-alike. While he was distracted Yuffie danced around him in circles taking out small slivers of his body until he finally created a shield of Life Stream energy around him knocking the two back towards Sephiroth. The clone pulled the missing pieces back into himself healing the wounds they had created until he was in his fighting form again.

"Where's Rinoa? I miss her," the clone inquired to the three warriors as his eyes seemed to soften before he grabbed the sides of his head and fell to his knees, sword against his right temple.

"Rinoa?" Yuffie turned to Sephiroth for answers along with Selphie.

"He has feelings and memories of the past that Rinoa and the actual Squall had had together. Which is the reason he killed Seifer as well, unfortunately _this_ clone acts upon irrational emotions because it is a mistake. Two beings of the exact same memories and emotions though one choosing to act upon them is a mistake." Sephiroth explained as the metal menace stood to its' feet once again.

"You call _me_ the mistake? You humans and your emotions you hide and don't act upon, pathetic!" He spat out as his left hand turned into five razor sharp metal talons while he held his broadsword in his right. He was upon Selphie in a second, she had time to block his claws but his sword cut a small gash in her right cheek as she stumbled backward to be caught by her lover.

"Is that why you killed Seifer?!" Selphie yelled while she corrected herself to stand beside Yuffie. The ninja threw her giant shuriken at the clone, who's barrier had finally dropped where it was dodged by him backflipping into the air. Selphie's right nunchuku end caught the fiend in his ribs and smashed him from out of the sky into the ground face first.

"I killed Seifer… _poor Seifer._ " He said standing slowly and mumbling "I should have gave him a _warrior's death_ ," his head hung downward until he began to laugh. "Ahaha now _why_ would I do that?'' It seemed as if he were asking himself, sarcastically. "I _always HATED him!"_ He stressed before he jumped forward at the two warriors.

'It is as I figured this _clone_ has human emotions though it acts illogically, but with some sense. If you don't like something what would you do? Destroy it am I right?' Sephiroth mused watching the three battle at a very high rate of speed.

"I NEVER had anything against you _Selphie,_ but it seems you're going to try and stop me from ruling this world!" Squall's doppelganger shouted his sword blocked by the spunky teen's left chuk after which he brought his left claw downward at the girl's face only to have it blocked by Yuffie's night-black shuriken. That didn't quite stop him as he drove his left foot into the ninja's stomach knocking her down to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Well _Selphie_ looks like it's time for me to end you as well, such a shame," he continued "no more _Festivals_ for you!" He pulled his left hand back that had been blocked by the now downed ninja and struck Selphie across her chest, before spinning and cutting her with his sword through her stomach. She was thrown from the force beside her girlfriend in a heap, which Yuffie quickly attended to.

"Baby! Oh no!" Yuffie dropped her shuriken and crawled over to where Selphie lay, luckily she was still conscious but bleeding badly.

"Cure." Yuffie whispered as a light shone from her into Selphie's wounds sealing them up. Though it may have been too late.

Yuffie thought back about how she had first met the teen, her hiding in the rafters of the infirmary, curious as to _what_ exactly had happened to her once she fell down that well. The Doctor outside of Esthar and how they had done evil things to him, which he deserved. The dead official in Deling and the dance they had attended. It all washed over her and tears began to stream down her face.

"Hah, honey, whatcha cryin' for?" Selphie innocently asked the ninja as her head laid in her lap.

"Oh just about how we first met, and some of the stuff we have been through." She responded.

There was a noise kind of like a cat purring that came from the injured fighter. "Hah, yeah, me an you have had a wild ride, don't get so down the wounds shouldn't be fatal, but I'm out of this battle and you should be too, dear," Selphie mused with a smile on her face.

"Not yet, I've got one more thing I want to try and then if it doesn't work I'll let Sephiroth take over." Yuffie kissed her girl and lay her head back down for her to rest before she retrieved her shuriken and took a few steps towards the clone who had been watching the whole scene.

"Aww is she too weak to fight now?" Squall the second mimicked twirling his sword into the air and catching it.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Yuffie claimed as she stood one foot directly beside the other and held her shuriken above her head.

Purple and blue energy gathered into a huge circle above her with the bottom of the two dimensional design almost touching her head. The circle had deep purple energy on the outer rings turning bluer and bluer towards the middle.

"A specialty that I learned in my hometown of Wutai…" The energy pulsed in the middle now causing the air around her to become denser until she concentrated a huge beam from the center of the circle to release itself at the unknowing clone.

"All Creation!" She shouted as the beam struck the metal menace at full force. A loud shrieking could be heard that caused Sephiroth to cover his ears as the sound of shredding metal filled the air.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

''Thinking

""Talking

Getting closer and closer to the end let me know what you think.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	18. Chapter 18

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 43: The Bleeding**

Yuffie fell to the ground exhausted after she used all of her energy in her final attack on the fiend, though after it shredded his body to pieces all that was left were his boots and part of his shins that still rolled smoke from their metallic parts.

"Heh, well Selphie looks like I beat that thing after all," Yuffie let out a giggle as she crawled over to her cohort and once again laid her head in her lap.

"Really? Where'd you get so much energy in the first place?" Selphie questioned.

"Whaddya mean you know me I got secrets!" she exclaimed to the nunchuku wielder.

"Well I never saw that coming and I doubt he did either," Selphie responded as she looked at the two metal limbs still standing one of the legs fell over to the side, at which she laughed.

"So, Sephiroth, what did you think of the show?" Yuffie looked up to see him crossed arms and coat flapping in the wind.

"I would say you did a decent job…" He paused pointing at what was left of the enemy. Selphie and Yuffie both watched as the shredded metal around the legs started to pool together.

"What the hell?!" Yuffie said as she and her girl watched the shards of metal turn into liquid and start to join together where the limbs were left. Pretty soon a huge pool of liquid metal was gathered together by what was the main pieces of the machine. Then it pulled the boots into it which also turned into metal before melding into a human-like form. After which the sheen faded and there was the Squall clone, looking pissed off and straight at Yuffie and her partner.

"Shall I begin?" The clone inquired to which Sephiroth quickly answered.

"This time you will be fighting me," He pulled his Masamune from its' sheath and held it at his side. "Unless you have a problem fighting men?" He commented smartly, receiving a snicker out of the clone.

"Ohh, Sephiroth, this'll be the first time we've fought, that is since outside the doctor's office," he responded pointing out that he remembered the only other time Squall had fought Sephiroth. "This time though I'll take your head!" At that he leapt at the ex-general in mid leap created a broadsword and brought it down at his head though he only connected with the Masamune.

"Hmph." Was all Sephiroth said as he slid his blade the length of the broadsword and hit the clone in the stomach with his right, unarmed fist. The sound of denting metal rang out through the air and the clone fell to the ground catching himself by his palms. He was actually trying to breathe, but gagging.

"Amateur." Sephiroth said as the clone stood to his feet looking even madder, his eyes blazed from the Life Stream and his sword started to glow with a greenish haze around it before he was off. He danced all around the ex-general right, left, horizontally, and vertically. Sephiroth had a hard time blocking his attacks but he kept up until they tried to test who was stronger and had their blades pressed against one another. The Life Stream aura from Squall juniors broadsword was somehow draining Sephiroth of his stamina and at that close of a range he almost dropped to a knee but pushed the enemy off of him long enough to recuperate.

The clone dug his boots into the ground as he slid backwards in the dirt of the tundra, and gritted his teeth. Eyes still blazing he went after him again this time though Sephiroth missed one of Mr. Clone's attacks and it caught him across the stomach before he hit the clone with the back of his Masamune knocking him away.

Unfortunately for the ex-general the wound wasn't healing, at least not nearly as fast as normal.

'Apparently the Life Stream he has absorbed is counteracting my regenerative abilities. Looks like I'll have to be faster.' He thought rubbing his glovetips together that he had ran across his wound.

"What's wrong? Never been wounded before? It's easy for me see? I get hurt and I pull myself back together…Oh I forgot you're human." At this remark the clone let out a howl of laughter, thinking the Silver Haired Savior to be a normal human.

"Human?" At this Sephiroth let out a slight laugh before unleashing an onslaught of attacks with his blade taking apart the metal menace piece by piece until all that was left was its' torso and head.

"You know as soon as I can I'll pick my pieces back up and you can't stop it!" Squall exclaimed before Sephiroth beheaded him, all that was heard was a slight clanking from his head rolling to the side of his body.

"Unfortunately I know you will fix yourself. But this will buy me a few moments to think." Sephiroth obviously was trying to think of how he would destroy this being of destruction.

"Yuffie, Selphie, I have an idea but I need it to be timed well…" Sephiroth went on to explain as the clone melted back into liquid behind him and once again stood to its' full height before shaking its' head and smiling at the ex-general whose bleeding from his abdomen hadn't stopped.

"Well, any last words?" Squall the second smartly asked creating his blade and empowering it once again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

""Talking

''Thinking

Had to set up for the next chapter hope it wasn't too short. Please review.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	19. Chapter 19

**Enumasam**

 **Chapter 44: Definitely Outdone**

Squall's clone swiftly jumped at the ex-general's back bringing his blade downward at an angle at him, but it was suddenly blocked by Sephiroth's Masamune being held over his left shoulder before he spun and released a blue energy beam from his blade knocking the clone off of its' feet and into a somersault. While the clone was in the half-sault Sephiroth lazily threw a few more beams that were broken in two by the rapid swinging of the clone's Life Blade. Before he also returned a couple of energy slashes to Sephiroth who casually shrugged them off via his over-sized blade.

'He is imitating my attacks. The longer this battle goes on the worse off I will be…' The Silver Haired Savior thought as he leapt at the clone and brought his blade upward slashing and sending a stream of energy. The blade was blocked by the clone by the energy hit him diagonally. His body separated slowly from the slash at the right shoulder and downward to the left side of his waist, unfortunately this time he didn't fall into pieces he quickly pulled himself back together mid-air.

"Hah! Sephiroth! I'm fairly sure you're outdone!" Squall's doppelganger mocked as he threw wave after wave of green energy from his blade which Sephiroth sped up to block, his left arm becoming one with his sword as he swished it back and forth knocking the beams away from him.

"Doubt it," the ex-general whispered to himself as he continued to send the beams in other directions until the clone swept energy at him then followed it up by physically charging Sephiroth. The charge wouldn't have worked had Sephiroth not been standing in front of the down-and-out Selphie and Yuffie who covered their heads with their arms trying to protect themselves should he move. He didn't move.

"Oh no!" Yuffie cried out as the tip of the clone's Life Blade almost touched her face, the only thing stopping it from actually scratching her was the fact that Sephiroth's left side of his abdomen had slowed it down to a stop as it entered his stomach and protruded out of his back.

"Don't worry." He spoke through gritted teeth as he held onto the blade where it entered him with his right hand. His Masamune had went through the clone's cranium as he had rushed the ex-general, stopping him dead for a moment. Sephiroth pulled the Life Blade out of his stomach and dropped it on the ground before taking a knee "cure," he whispered to himself as his precious mako-laced blood ran to down his leggings in rivers to land on the ground in a pool. He held the clone at the tip of his Masamune in the air as he held his right hand over his wounds, but something was wrong.

"It's not working…" Selphie said as Sephiroth dropped his blade with his enemy still dangling from it.

"I can see that." Yuffie muttered as she drug herself to her feet and helped Selphie up from the tundra.

"What do we do, Sephiroth?!" Selphie pleaded as she held her hands over the ex-general's wounds as she tried concentrating her healing abilities into his abdomen.

"Curaga." Selphie started to tear up but once some white bands of light entered their Silver Haired Savior's open wounds the bleeding lessened until it stopped. "I don't get it." Selphie pondered.

"It's the mako infused blade he is fighting with, apparently it's counteracting my healing abilities and my cure magick from my materia." Sephiroth informed as the clone tried to stand with its' head still on the Masamune. The Masamune proved to be to heavy and as it stood the blade cut it all the way down the middle until there were two halves of a Squall look-alike that fell over from only having one leg.

It bought Sephiroth, Selphie, and Yuffie some time but not much as the metal melted down into liquid again and pooled around the larger parts of the body.

Sephiroth whispered some words into Selphie's ear which she spread to Yuffie. They all three created a triangle around the mound of metal which formed back into the clone, and it once again swung its' pulsating energy blade around.

"Well it's been fun but I think…" Squall the Second was interrupted by a sudden barrage of attacks from Sephiroth knocking him slowly but surely backward towards the beam of energy from the Life Stream until the clone was but a step in front of it.

"I think it's time we put you to an end," Sephiroth jumped back away from the doppelganger as he, Selphie, and Yuffie formed a triangle around the Metal Menace. Another energy slash from Sephiroth and the clone was back in the pillar of Life Stream. "Now!" the ex-general commanded Yuffie and Selphie.

"HOLY!" Selphie shouted as large white balls of pure light surrounded the clone before turning into a pillar with the Life Stream.

"BLIZZARD!" Yuffie yelled as ice formed around the clone before swirling to mix with the holy that Selphie had summoned and the Life Stream.

"ULTIMA!" Sephiroth blazed as a black and deep greenish energy mixed with the other two spells and the Life Stream. There was an inhuman screeching as the pillar of Gaia's lifeblood imploded into the clone causing it to disintegrate into the Life Stream until no particle of Squall's clone remained. It was finally destroyed.

"Good…heh…job." Sephiroth stated before he fell over backwards into unconsciousness, leaving the two girls to laugh at him and his antics.

"Well that's one for the record books!" Yuffie said as she laid back onto the tundra with Selphie flopping on top of her laughing hysterically.

"That was one tough son of a biscuit eater!" Selphie commented lazily drawing circles on Yuffie's stomach.

"Biscuit? Eater?" Yuffie busted up laughing at Selphie's supposed innocent word terms.

The land of Gaia was once again threat-free or at least it seemed and everyone could rest easy…but what's an ex-general supposed to do if not fight? Wasn't he created for war? Does peace even seem like an option?

One thing is for sure Sephiroth will never be just a memory.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What'd you all think this is my last chapter in this fanfiction please review it makes me happy.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


End file.
